Gohan's Story of Dragon Ball
by htmLord
Summary: This is Gohan's Story of Dragon Ball OR How to Tell the Girl of Your Dreams You're a Vicious Space Alien
1. DBBG : Dragon Ball Before Gohan

Prologue and Author's Notes  
  
This is going to be quite an ambitious project. It started as a pretty minor idea, that is, how in the world would Gohan ever be able to tell Videl that he is actually a member of a race of mercenary space aliens known of as Saiyans? I thought about the idea and rolled it around in my head, and came to the following conclusion : the story makes ABSOLUTELY no sense unless told, for the most part, in entirety. And so, Gohan's only real option would be to tell Videl the ENTIRE story, as he knew it, starting when a Saiyan baby named Kakkarot came to Earth, and ending with the parts that she knew about.   
  
So, what I am writing is Gohan's retelling of the entire DragonBall / DragonBall Z series. The DragonBall section will be a bit sketchy, both due to my lack of knowledge of the original DragonBall and due to the fact that Gohan hadn't been born yet, so he only knew what he had been told by a father who, well, wasn't the brightest crayon in the set, and by a mother who didn't like to talk about her husband's past fighting history.  
  
Without much more ado, then, I bring to you:  
  
Gohan's Story of DragonBall  
OR  
How to Tell the Woman of Your Dreams You're a Space Alien  
  
It had been two days since Gohan had returned home from the fight with Buu. Gohan lay in bed, about to get up, just thinking about all his friends and the exploits they had been through. His uncle, Radditz. Vegeta and Nappa. Frieza. Even the name of Frieza still made him shudder a little, like he was a bad dream. The Androids. Garlic, Jr. Hey, there was a laugh. That little squirt had sure given us a run for our money back then, though. Cell. Just thinking of Cell made Gohan's eyes water a bit. Even now, with his father alive again, Gohan still felt guilty whenever he thought of the fight with Cell. Then, after Cell, it was Buu. "Wow," Gohan thought, "I sure hope that was the last of 'em. I'm getting really tired of fighting all these bad guys..."  
  
Just then, Chi Chi yelled up the steps. "Gohan, Goten, Goku, breakfast is ready!" That was Gohan's cue to get up, even though he was still lost in his thoughts. He shook the train of thought out of his head and rose out of bed. Goten had already jumped up and was probably already down at the table, waiting for food. Just then, Gohan remembered that today was a school day!  
  
"Man," Gohan thought, "the Earth was only saved less than a week ago and they already are demanding we go back to school...I'd almost rather have to fight Buu again." Gohan stopped at that thought. "No, I take that back. Buu killed almost everyone, even those I would have given my life for, like Videl." That thought made Gohan start. "Well," he thought, "its the truth...I would give my life for her, and for..." and Gohan started to list in his head the others he would give his life for. A small part of him, though, knew that he was just denying how he felt for her. "Oh, well," that part thought, "the rest of me will figure it out soon enough..."  
  
It was then that Chi Chi yelled up the stairs again. "Gohan, are you coming or not? You're going to be late for school!"  
  
"Whoops!" Gohan thought, looking at his watch. "No time for breakfast this morning, I guess." He ran downstairs and said as much to his mother before grabbing his lunch and rushing out the door.  
  
Gohan lept off into space just outside the door, reached down and keyed his watch, then pumped his speed WAY up. He arove at school only a few minutes after taking off from home. Having learned his lesson last time, he quickly scanned the roof for any people. Unfortunately, someone was standing by the door! "Oh, great," Gohan thought, "I'll have to take the long way." But, before Gohan could turn to fly a different way, the figure noticed him and started waving. It was then that Gohan realized who that the person on the roof was. It was Videl!  
  
Relieved that it was Videl on the roof, Gohan set down and keyed his watch again. "Hey, Videl!"  
  
"Hi, Gohan! How was your weekend?" Videl asked. "Hey," she then said, looking down at her watch, "you're pretty late this morning, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I was a little lost in thought this morning and lost track of time. I didn't even get a chance to eat breakfast," he said, sheepishly.  
  
That caused Videl to look shocked. "Gohan, miss breakfast? I thought it took the end of the world to get you to skip a meal...so, what was so important that you skipped breakfast to think about it, huh?"  
  
"Sorry, Videl, but we both need to get to class on time, and, by the way, I wouldn't miss breakfast for the end of the world. Not even Buu made me skip breakfast!" he said, flippantly and then ran off toward class.  
  
"Oh, that Gohan!" Videl thought, then she, too, ran off for class. She only JUST made it before the bell rang.  
  
"All right, students, today we are..." the teacher began to drone on. Videl looked over and saw Gohan, lost in his thoughts again. "What can he be thinking about?" she asked herself under her breath.  
  
Gohan, was still thinking about his friends and the past. All of the enemies they had faced and the adventures they had shared. It was hard to believe that..."Huh, what's that?" Gohan thought, then focused his senses before him and realized that the teacher was right in front of him, yelling at him to pay attention. However, before he could say anything, Sharpener and Erasa (Author's Note : I think that is how its spelled, all I know is that she says its "with an 'e'") stood up and said, "M'am, please excuse Gohan. He has had a very taxing last few weeks, helping save the world and all." (Author's Note : I am allowing this to come from them for a few reasons : 1, they saw Gohan power up at the Tournament and they know he is the Great Saiyaman, and 2, they know that they gave their power to the father of Gohan (Goku's spirit bomb) I think that they probably can make the connections.)  
  
The teacher stood there, blank faced for a moment, then said to Gohan, "Is this true? Did you help save the world from Majin Buu?"  
  
To this, Gohan replied, in his most humble and sheepish voice, "Yes, Ma'am."  
  
"Fine, then, but please pay attention in class from now on. And that goes for all of you!" she said, focusing on Erasa and Sharpener. The others murmured a "yes ma'am" and Sharpener and Erasa took their seats.  
  
"I'll have to remember to thank them," a still very surprised Gohan thought, "and I'll have to ask them how they knew." Later, after class, Gohan went up to the two of them to pay them his thanks. "Thanks, you guys, but how did you know?" he asked them.  
  
"Pretty simple, Gohan. Remember? We saw you at the tournament and they introduced you as the Great Saiyaman, then we saw you turn into the Gold Fighter. A bit later, you, two other guys with black hair and that other guy from the competition appeared before us and one of the guys destroyed half the audience. And, a while later, Hercule told us to give Goku your energy to defeat Buu by putting our hands up, and Goku is supposed to be YOUR father. It all comes together, you see?" they explained together.  
  
"Wow, you guys really thought that one through," Gohan said. "Well, I have to get to my next class, thanks again!" And then, in a flash, Gohan ran off.  
  
Gohan wasn't the only one that heard that. Videl had just come around the corner when Erasa and Sharpener started to explain their arguement, but she decided to hang back so they wouldn't notice her. While listening to them talk, she started to think about things, like "How does Gohan do that?" and "What is it with his family and the family of that Vegeta guy?" Before they had finished their speech, she had resolved to ask Gohan about that sometime soon. Like today, after school.  
  
The rest of the school day was pretty uneventful, and when his last class let out, Gohan headed up for the roof to depart for home. But, just as he had this morning, he was intercepted by Videl before he could leave. "Oh, hey, Videl! How you doing?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine, Gohan. I was just wondering about a few things," she replied.  
  
"Like what, Videl?"  
  
"Oh, a few things about you, Gohan."  
  
Gohan blushed at that line. "About me?"  
  
"Yes, about you. Like, where in the world do you get your powers? And why is you entire family so powerful? And how about that Vegeta guy, and Trunks? Why is it that you all seem to be some sort of super humans?" As soon as she began to explain herself, Gohan stopped blushing. Thankfully, it seemed he had misread her comment.  
  
"Well, uhh...that's kind of a hard question...I think, uh, I think I have to go! Bye, Videl!" Gohan said, and then he shot off at nearly top speed. "Oh, man!" Gohan thought, "how in the world do I explain to her about Saiyans and everything? This is gonna be tough...plus, she's gonna be mad at me for ditching her...oh, what am I going to do? Oh, geez...she's following me...I either better think fast or find a good hiding spot soon!" he thought, noticing her energy following him.  
  
Gohan thought as fast as he could, but he also was looking for a place to hide. "There!" he thought, spying a cave by a lake. "She won't find me there!" Gohan quickly set down and started to head into the cave, not knowing that she had seen him land. Videl quickly landed by the lake and Gohan realized she must have seen him. All of the sudden, a great idea struck him and he walked out of the cave toward her. "Hey, Videl! Good, I was hoping you'd follow me. I wanted to tell you about all that somewhere a bit more private," he said, lying through his teeth.  
  
Videl, however, saw through his bluff. "Give it up, Gohan, I know you were trying to run and hide from me, and you almost pulled it off! So, spit it out Gohan! I wanna hear this."  
  
"Ok, but I'll have to start from the very beginning. Its a long, long story, but if you don't hear it all you either won't believe me or you'll take it the wrong way," Gohan said.  
  
"Oh, Gohan," Videl replied, "you can just say it. I will believe you."  
  
"Okay, maybe I'm a bit more worried about you taking it the wrong way than I am about you not believing me," he said.  
  
"Gohan, what could it possibly be? There is nothing you could tell me that would stop me from being your friend ('or loving you,' a small part of her said, but she ignored it as best she could)."  
  
"Well, even so, I'm going to start from the top. Have a seat," he said, motioning to the ground next to him as he sat down. Videl took the seat offered her and then let Gohan tell his story.  
  
"Ok, where to begin? Lets see, it all started about 35 years ago. The original Son Gohan, who I am named after, found my dad in the woods near where we now live and took him in to raise him. He took him in because he found my father quite odd. You see, my dad had a tail back then, and Gohan found this very unusual."   
  
"Unfortunately, my father was a very mean and destructive boy, and even at a very young age was very powerful. This was very difficult for Gohan to deal with, until one day, while walking in the woods, my father fell down a ravine and badly injured his head. From that day on, my father was a sweet, loving boy, and he is much the same today."  
  
"Well," Videl interjected, "I see why your dad isn't too bright. He hit his head when he was young!"  
  
"Hey!" Gohan replied, obviously feigning that he was hurt by her comments, "that's not funny! Take it back!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Gohan. You know I'm just kidding."  
  
"Ok, well, back to the story you so desperately wanted to hear. A year or so later, I'm not exactly sure, Gohan's house was destroyed by some huge ape and he was killed. My father, though, survived. He went on living there and supporting himself."  
  
"That is, until one day, after he had been fishing, he was nearly killed when a young woman hit him with her car. Well, as it turned out, the young lady only THOUGHT he had been killed, he was much to tough for that, however. And so, my dad, being a pretty simple kid, thought that the big metal thing that had just attacked him was a monster and attacked it. That was when the woman shot him in the face. Of course, the bullet only sent him flying back, it didn't harm him in the least. And so, the woman took the last recourse she could think of. She introduced herself."  
  
"This settled my dad down, since he thought she too was a monster (he had never seen a girl before!). It turned out this young lady was actually Bulma!"  
  
"Wow!" Videl said, "THAT is how your dad met Bulma? Weird!"  
  
"Yep, that's how it happened. But, anyway... It turned out that she was on a trip to gather the dragon balls, and she decided to ask this strong, tough little boy to help her find them. My dad, being the adventurous type, went right along with her. It even turned out that he already had one of the balls in his possession."  
  
"So, they set out to get the other dragon balls. A few days after they leave on their little quest, my dad found a large sea turtle, lost on land, and decides to help him return to the ocean. It turns out that the turtle's name was Kame, and that his was a friend of the great Master Roshi. Of course, I say 'the great' in a figurative sense, because back then, he was great. Today, he's just a dirty old man." They both enjoyed a quick laugh at that.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm getting carried away at this part. I wasn't even alive yet and here I'm talking like I was there. In any event, that is how my dad met Master Roshi. As a reward for returning Kame, Master Roshi gave my dad the flying Nimbus."  
  
"What's a flying Nimbus?" Videl asked.  
  
"Here, I'll show you, Videl," Gohan said, then he stood up and shouted to the heavens "FLYING NIMBUS!" and, as we all know, a cloud flew down and stopped before him. "This is Nimbus. Only those with a good heart can ride it. Here, let's go for a short ride!" With that, Gohan took Videl's hand and the two of them got on the Nimbus. Nimbus flew off with them on it, and as it flew, Gohan resumed his story.  
  
"From there, Bulma and my dad went back to their dragon ball hunt. Master Roshi had one, which he gave to Bulma. They also find out that one is on 'Mt. Frying Pan.'" Noticing the look on Videl's face, Gohan quickly explained "Hey, I don't make up these names, they were told to me."  
  
On the way there, dad and Bulma meet Oolong (that's Master Roshi's friend that looks like a pig) and Yamcha, who, at the time, was a desert bandit and tried to rob them. They were also accosted by Lord Pilaf, this short little general guy who also wanted the dragon balls. Let's say that dad 'accidentally' knocked Pilaf's airplane out of the air when he thought it was a giant bird."  
  
"Now, on the way up Mt Frying Pan, Dad and Bulma met up with the Ox King, who lived on Mt Frying Pan. Now, in case you didn't know, the Ox King is my mother's father and my grandfather. Does that explain why its known of as 'Mt. Frying Pan?'" At that, Videl giggled, then Gohan noticed how far they had flown. "Hey, Nimbus! We need to go back to that lake, now!" With that, Nimbus turned around and they began to fly back.  
  
"Unfortunately, the Ox King was kept from his home by a large fire on Mt Frying Pan. My dad flew back to Master Roshi's on Nimbus, here, and got him to help, as the Ox King had trained with Master Roshi. On the way back, my dad met my mom, and picked her up to return her home, too."  
  
"When the three of them, oops, there is the lake, Nimbus!" Nimbus flew down to the shore and he and Videl got off. "Thanks, Nimbus!" And then Gohan and Videl sat back down on the grass. It was then that Gohan casually glanced at his watch. "Oh my! Mom is going to kill me, it's late, and I probably missed dinner!" With that, Gohan took off, then turned to Videl. "Can we finish the story another time, Videl? K, great!" He said as she waved at him, then he shot off toward home.  
  
"Oh, Gohan," Videl thought, "you silly boy..." Then, she, too, flew home.  
  
The next day after school, Videl went to wait for Gohan on the roof, but this time, Gohan was already waiting for her there. "Ready, Videl?" he asked. She nodded and the two flew off to the lake again.  
  
When they arrived, the two of them again took their seats on the soft grass, then Gohan resumed his story. "Let's see, where was I? Oh, yes...Mt Frying Pan. Master Roshi returns with my dad and my mom, and he uses the Kamehameha to put out the blaze. Unfortunately, the blast also destroys the Ox King's castle and half the mountain itself, but my dad also instantly masters the attack, as well. Master Roshi was greatly surprised at that, because it took him 50 years to master the Kamehameha!"  
  
"After that, Master Roshi went back home and took the Ox King and his daughter with him. This left my dad, Oolong, Bulma, and Yamcha (who finally showed himself) to go after the final dragon ball, which, incidentally, was at Pilaf's castle. And why is it that everyone has castles? I really don't know, Videl." Videl laughed at Gohan's little side note.  
  
"Unfortunately (you'd think I liked that word, but my dad and crew just really had this thing with misfortune), on the way to the castle, all the dragon balls except my dads were stolen. They all chase the robbers to Pilaf's castle, who then captures them and takes my dad's ball. Just in time, though, my dad blasts them out of the trap with the Kamehameha and Oolong rushes up and makes a wish, using up the wish that Pilaf would have used for world domination."  
  
"Gohan," Videl asked, "what did Oolong ask for?"  
  
"Uhh.." Gohan said, feigning ignorance but blushing madly, "I don't know. My mom never told me, and I never asked my dad..."  
  
"Gohan," she said, looking him in the eyes, "you are lying to me. C'mon, you can tell me. I'm your friend..."  
  
Videl's cajoling got the answer out of him. "Fine, Videl," he said, "Oolong wished for a pair of girls panties..." Gohan blushed again. So did Videl.  
  
"Oh." she said, now wishing she hadn't asked. "Oh, well," she thought, "he warned me..."  
  
"Well, uh, let's get back to the story, k?" Gohan asked. "After that, Pilaf again captures everyone and puts them in a steel enclosed pit with a glass top. I think his idea was to use the sun to bake them all. He didn't count on one thing: my dad."  
  
"You see, the thing about him having a tail is that when he sees a full moon, he changes into a huge, uncontrollable were-ape with immense powers. This is actually what had happened to Son Gohan. My dad had seen a full moon and transformed into a giant were-ape and crushed him. Fortunately, my dad didn't remember that. That form kind of limits your memories, you see? The problem with Pilaf's plan was that there was a full moon that night. My dad transformed and tore them out of the pit, but nearly killed everyone else until they manage to cut off his tail. That broke the transformation and he turned back into sweet little Goku."  
  
"Whoa! You're telling me your dad turns into a giant ape-thing in the light of the full moon?" Videl asked, almost disbelieving.  
  
"No, Videl. He USED to. His tail was cut off back then, so he couldn't make that transformation again," Gohan replied.  
  
"After that, Yamcha and Bulma hooked up, and everyone went back to the city, except for my dad. He goes to Master Roshi's island to have him train him. This is where my dad meets Krillin. The two of them train together for the 21st World Tournament. They also meet Lunch at this point. You haven't met Lunch, and I haven't seen her since I was a little kid, so we won't worry about her too much. Krillin and Dad both train really hard to prepare for the Tournament, and finally, it comes."  
  
"When Dad and Krillin arrive at the Tournament, Dad sees a familiar face. Yamcha, too, is entering the competition. Yamcha is eliminated by Jackie Chun (who is actually Master Roshi) in the first round, but both my dad and Krillin advance. Krillin loses to Master Roshi in the next round and my dad beats his opponent. At this point is the finals, between my dad, who is 12 or so, and Jackie Chun, who is, uh, OLD. They fight for something like 6 hours, during which Master Roshi blows up the moon and finally, but only barely, beats my dad. It was called the best finals match, ever, at the time. It probably still is."  
  
"After that, and I don't know much about this, my dad gets into a big mess with the old Red Ribbon army while trying to collect the dragon balls, again. While searching for the balls, he saves a few villages, some people, and messes up a lot of robotic Red Ribbon soldiers. Also during this little episode, he meets Master Korin, the cat that lives on the Tower of Korin, beneath the Guardian of Earth's Lookout. During this escapade, he also meets Baba, Master Roshi's sister. She helps him find the last dragon ball, which, of course, Pilaf has."  
  
"Well, after an interesting battle between Pilaf and his henchmen and my dad, he gets the last ball from Pilaf and uses the wish to restore to life someone who the Red Ribbon army had killed while Dad was searching earlier. Dad was like you were when you first saw the dragon, that is, quite impressed. After that, Dad decides to enter the next Tournament. He spends the next three years training for it."  
  
"When he goes to the 22nd World Tournament, he sees all his old friends, who have trained hard the last few years. This is also where he meets Chaotzu and Tien, who are students of a rival of Master Roshi's. In any event, the final match boils down to Tien versus my dad, and it is a doozy. Now, for a bit of background info, Tien and Chaotzu were trained by an evil (literally!) rival of Master Roshi's, and so, at this time, would have to be considered bad guys."  
  
"Before the fight ends, Tien and Chaotzu ditch their old master, who is trying to kill my dad. Master Roshi whips their master and sends him packing with a big 'ol Kamehameha. Then, the fight really heats up. Finally, though, Tien wins just barely when he blows up the ring and my dad lands first."  
  
"However, before they can leave the Tournament, Krillin goes back in to pick up his things and is killed by some kind of monster. Master Roshi recognizes the trademarks of the Demon King Piccolo."  
  
"Piccolo? You mean like your friend, Piccolo?" Videl asked.  
  
"One and the same. You see, Piccolo wasn't always a good guy. He was originally the evil half of the old Guardian of Earth, Kami."  
  
"So, what made him change?" Videl then asked.  
  
"Well, actually, it was me," Gohan replied. "But we'll get to that soon enough."  
  
"As I was saying, Krillin was killed and my dad was furious. He raced off in search of Krillin's killer, which he found. The killer was an underling of Piccolo's, and he beat my dad up pretty good. In fact, good enough that he thought my dad was dead. But, he wasn't."  
  
"My dad gets into it pretty good with Piccolo and his minions, and I don't know much except the general things that I have been told. I know that Piccolo killed a lot of people, even the Eternal Dragon himself! And I know that Piccolo took over the world. But I also know that my dad beat him in the end. And then, he began to train with Kami for the next World Tournament."  
  
"After three years, my dad went back to the Earth and enrolled in the tournament. Everyone else was there, but almost no one recognized him, it had been so long. During the semi-finals of that tournament, my dad and my mom fought. She tells him that if she wins the fight, they have to get married. My dad, being my dad, didn't *quite* understand this 'marriage' concept, and said sure. After the fight, which he wins, she asks him to marry her anyway, and he says 'Sure, let's get married!' Well, that's my dad for you." Videl laughed at the story of Gohan's parents getting together. Gohan, too, laughed with her.  
  
"Well, lets see. After that fight, Krillin has to fight a clone of Piccolo. This is the Piccolo we know today. Krillin gets his butt kicked, but he does put up a good fight. Next, Yamcha is eliminated by Kami. The next round is Tien vs my dad and Piccolo vs. Kami. My dad beat Tien, this time, and Piccolo defeats Kami."  
  
"And so, in the final round, it was my dad versus Piccolo. It was a long fight, but eventually my dad won. He was hurt bad, though, and it took a sensu bean to heal him."  
  
"Oh," Videl said, "you mean like the thing you gave me after my fight with Supodo Bichi?"  
  
"Yep, same thing," Gohan replied. "After that, though, things settled down for a while. My dad and my mom got married, and they had me. Now, my mom wouldn't let my dad train me to be a fighter, she wanted me to be a scholar, and so all I did as a child was study. Until I could read on my own, mom would read to me just about day and night. And then, once I had learned to read, she and my grandfather, the Ox King, would bring me books all the time to read."  
  
"By the time I was four I had so much miscellanious knowledge packed into my head that I thought it might explode. But, that was when my life got interesting. My dad hadn't seen any of his old friends in about five years, and so he was going to take me to visit them at Kame House. We went there, and I met Bulma, Yamcha, and so many others for the first time. I was a bit shy, but, hey...could you blame me? I had led quite a sheltered life, up until then. But, that was when things changed."  
  
  
  
  
Ok, I put a bit into that chapter, and I'm sorry to my other readers that I haven't posted in a while, I just haven't had the time or any decent ideas...another chapter for this will (one day) be up, but please don't hold your breath. I want to thank Dragon Ball Blast (www.videogames.com/ramza) for helping me fill in the holes in Dragon Ball. They have an excellent summaries page, both for the manga and many of the shows. I don't exactly know HOW I'll deal with Radditz, but...well, wish me luck.  
  
-htmLord   
  



	2. Radditz and the Warning

With absolutely no ado (unlike last chapter), I bring to you the second chapter of:  
  
Gohan's Story of DragonBall  
OR  
How to Tell the Woman of Your Dreams You're a Space Alien  
  
"What do you mean 'that was when things changed'?" Videl asked. "Did your father's friends change you that much?"  
  
"Well, no, that's not it..."  
  
"Well, then, was it..." Videl started to ask, before Gohan cut her off.  
  
"Videl, the only way I can tell you this right is if you don't talk or ask questions until I'm done. The story answers most of the questions it creates, and if you still wonder about something when I'm done, you can ask me then, okay?"  
  
"Well, uh, okay, I guess," Videl replied, and then put her hand to her mouth and acted like she was zipping her lips and locking it. Gohan snickered at her actions, but then he went on with the story.  
  
"After only a short time at Kame House, I had sort of met everyone. Like I said, I was pretty shy so by 'meet everyone' I mean that they had said 'hi' and I had hid behind my father's leg. Only about five minutes after we had gotten there, my dad said that he sensed a huge energy coming towards us. I, as seemed the pattern, hid behind his leg until the newcomer showed up."  
  
"The man that appeared was dressed in some sort of armor and wore a red transparent thing over one eye. Later, we would find out it was called a 'scouter' and that it showed the power level and relative location of other beings near you. He had long black hair, nearly to his feet and some sort of fuzzy belt on. Then, he introduced himself as 'Radditz.'"  
  
"Radditz said that he had come to Earth looking for Kakkarot, who had been sent here to destroy the planet. After telling us this, he looked directly at my dad and called HIM Kakkarot, then asked him why he hadn't destroyed the Earth and what had happened to his tail. My dad, besides the tail thing, didn't have a clue what Radditz was talking about. And so, Radditz told us the whole story."  
  
"You see, Radditz was a member of a race of violent space aliens known of as Saiyans. The Saiyans had been one of the most feared races in the known universe, that is, until just recently, when a comet destroyed their homeworld. Only 4 Saiyans were off planet, and Radditz was one of them. My father was another."  
  
"As it turns out, when Son Gohan had found my father in the woods, he had just left his space pod. That also explains why my father was so violent to begin with, he had been sent to Earth with a mentally inscribed mission to destroy it. Fortunately for us, my dad fell down a ravine at a young age and hit his head. That little bump on the knoggin reset his mind and made him into the good Goku we all know today."  
  
"Now, that all made no nevermind to Radditz. The Saiyans needed more warm bodies to terrorize the universe, and my dad was one of 5 Saiyans left alive. Now, I know I said 4 earlier, because that is what Radditz and the others had thought. They hadn't known about me. When my dad wouldn't join him, he realized that the little kid hiding behind his leg must be his son, and so Radditz kidnapped me and said if my dad didn't kill all of the people on earth in the next week, or at least make a good start of it, he would kill me."  
  
"Well, actually, Radditz probably had other plans. He probably planned on letting my dad do the dirty work, then leave with me to train me as a Saiyan warrior. Ok, ok, Videl...I see how you are looking at me. Yes, to answer your unsaid question, I am a Saiyan, or actually, I'm a half-Saiyan. And, as it turns out, Radditz is my dad's older brother, and hence my uncle."  
  
"Back to the story, though, my dad wasn't about to kill off all the humans on earth, even though he easily could have. 14 years ago, there wasn't a person on earth who could have stopped my dad, save one. Piccolo. Piccolo may have been a bad guy, but he wanted to RULE the Earth, not depopulate it. As it turned out, though, Piccolo didn't have to stop my dad. He had to help him."  
  
"So, my dad decided to rescue me, instead. Right then and there, he attacked Radditz to try and save me. Radditz thoroughly trounced my dad, though, and without even half trying, to boot. Next, Krillin tried to save me, but he was even more woefully underpowered. And so, Radditz left with me, back to his space pod, to wait for my dad to kill all the Earthlings."  
  
"My dad, though, was not finished. He decided another rescue attempt was in order, and was wondering how he was going to accomplish that when Piccolo got to Kame House. Everyone, at first, was ready to fight with him, until he told them why he was there. It turned out he had already run into Radditz, and, as I said, HE wanted to rule the Earth, not let some other bozo from outer space take it over. And so, my dad and Piccolo went after Radditz."  
  
"When they got to Radditz, they started to fight, but Radditz still was beating them. Then, both my dad and Piccolo removed their weighted training clothes. They thought that that might even things up a bit. But, while it did make for a better fight, Radditz was still too fast for them. But, my dad had a plan."  
  
"A Saiyan's tail is very sensitive. Having it squeezed is one of the most painful things that a Saiyan can go through. It is more painful for a Saiyan than getting kicked between the legs. My dad remembered this from when he had a tail, and noticed that Radditz's 'belt' was actually his tail. So, on the next pass, he grabbed it and told Piccolo to destroy the immobilized Radditz."  
  
"Piccolo began to power up for his Special Beam Cannon attack, but, unfortunately, my dad was too trusting of an individual. When Radditz promised to just leave Earth and never come back if they let him go, despite Piccolo's desparate attempt to stop him, my dad let go of Radditz's tail. Radditz immediately jumped up and started beating my dad again. Piccolo fired his attack, but, even though it traveled at the speed of light, Radditz dodged it!"  
  
"And so, the fight raged on, until Radditz stood on top of my dad and began to crack his ribs. I, in Radditz's space pod, heard my dad, and it angered me so much, that I snapped. I don't remember it very well, but, according to Piccolo, I destroyed his pod with my energy and then attacked him, nearly breaking him in two. My dad took that opportunity, as I now lay dazed, to grab Radditz from behind."  
  
"Piccolo, seeing the chance he had, began to power up again. This time, my dad didn't listen to Radditz's pleas, and when it came time, Piccolo fired his attack. Both my dad and Piccolo knew the attack would kill both my dad and Radditz, but it had to be done. As Radditz lay dying, Piccolo told him why my father had not feared death. The dragon balls. His friends would gather them and he could return to life. Unfortunately, Radditz's scouter had not been broken in the fight. A scouter also houses a trans-galactic radio, and so the entire conversation with Piccolo was transmitted to the other two Saiyans, who now would come for the dragon balls, not to resurrect Radditz, but to claim more power. Radditz, with his last breath, told Piccolo that one year from that day, the other Saiyans, who were far more powerful than he, would arrive to take the dragon balls. And so, Piccolo went to my father's friends and told them to prepare to defend the earth."  
  
"He also dropped them a little surprise. I was going with him to train and that was final. He wanted to get me to unlock the power I had used against Radditz, and to do that, I would have to train. The others complained, but he just left with me, and the training began."  
  
"I'm not going to go into the training, because it doesn't really...what? Oh, okay, Videl...I'll tell you about the training, too. But, it will have to wait until tomorrow, since it is so late. Same place, same time, k?" And, with that, Gohan flew off toward home. Videl, too, went home, and that night, thoughts of Gohan and Saiyans and Piccolo and many other things rumbled through her head.  
  
  
  
Well, I was going to write more in that chapter, but it just ended so well there, I couldn't resist. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and I hope that you all like it. I am trying to continue to insert little original scenes into it, as without them, this is a series summary, and not a fanfic. Keep reading and reviewing and, as always, ENJOY!  
  
-htmLord 


	3. The Saiyans : Part One

And now for the next chapter of  
  
Gohan's Story of DragonBall  
OR  
How to Tell the Woman of Your Dreams You're a Space Alien  
  
  
The next morning, Gohan woke up bright and early. He had spent a lot of time the night before going over and over in his mind how he would tell Videl the next part. Since she knew Vegeta, it would be both a little easier and a little harder. "The really difficult thing," Gohan had thought to himself the night before, "will be when I tell her about Cell."  
  
"She knows that her dad didn't beat him, but how do I tell her that I did without seeming like I'm just trying to take credit for someone else's work?" Gohan had mulled that thought over quite a bit the night before, too. He had eventually decided to go to his father for advice.  
  
"Dad," Gohan said to Goku, who sat at the table, just after breakfast, "I need your help with something."  
  
"What is it, son?"  
  
"Well...Videl asked me about, uh, things...and I've been telling her..." Despite Gohan's extremely vague statement, Goku managed to understand what he meant by 'things.' Or, so Goku thought.  
  
"So, you finally decided to propose to her?" Goku asked, grinning like an idiot.  
  
"DAD!" Gohan shouted, blushing deep crimson. "Not THOSE kinds of things...like, about Saiyans and stuff things!"  
  
"OH!" Goku replied. "Why didn't you just say so? Geez, and I thought your mom was right and you were about to get married!"  
  
"Mom???" Gohan asked, directing the comment at his mother who was putting dishes away.  
  
Chi Chi looked rather embarrassed herself at that, and she attempted to reply. "Uh, what, sweetheart?"  
  
"Just WHAT did you tell Dad?"  
  
"Well, son, you have been spending a LOT of time with her lately, and you've been coming home late lately, and, uh, SO WHEN AM I GONNA BE A GRANDMA?" The words catapulted themselves from Chi Chi's mouth before she could stop them. "Uh oh..." Chi Chi thought. "It looks like Mt Gohan is about to blow..."  
  
Oh, Chi Chi was DEFINITELY right. Gohan nearly exploded at that comment. "WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU, MOM? WE'RE JUST TALKING ABOUT STUFF! WE AREN'T 'MAKING BABIES' OR SOMETHING! JUST TALKING!" Before Gohan could blow the house down, Goku laid a strong hand on Gohan's shoulder.  
  
"Whoa, there, killer! No need to blow your mom away or anything...just calm down. Your mother is just overreacting a bit, okay? So just settle down... Ok, that's better. Now, what did you want to ask me about?" Gohan had reined in his emotions by this point and he sat back down to talk to his father.  
  
"Ok, I've been telling Videl all about Saiyans and dragon balls and stuff. She asked me about it pretty pointedly, so I decided to tell her the whole story. I've gotten up to the point where you are about to train with King Kai and I was training with Mr. Piccolo, and Vegeta and Nappa were a year away. I just don't know how to tell her about it all. I want to, I just can't figure out how. What should I do, Dad?"  
  
"Well, Gohan, you should do exactly what you are doing. Explain it all to her and let her figure it all out. Just tell her the honest truth, all of it, and you can't go wrong." Goku's words seemed to give Gohan the resolve he needed to do things right. After thanking his father, Gohan walked out the door and then flew off for school.  
  
School that day, though, was anything but simple. It started in first period. Videl's communicator went off about five minutes into class, and then the two of them had to leave to stop a bank heist. They got back just in time to take the quiz for that class and then they were off to their next classes. Then in third hour, during gym, Gohan was so nervous about telling Videl his story that he didn't control his power well enough and nearly broke a hole in the ceiling doing jumping jacks. By this time, thankfully, the gym coach knew about Gohan and only told him to control himself. The rest of the class, however, stared at the half-Saiyan in the rafters for quite some time.  
  
Then it was lunch. All Gohan could think about was the story, but for some reason, Videl hadn't said a word about it to him all day. She wasn't very talkative at all, either. It was starting to worry him, like maybe he had said something wrong, or maybe she was disgusted by his heritage, or something. Finally, during lunch, he and Videl sat alone at a table in the corner.  
  
"I know you said not to ask questions until you were done, Gohan, but I really have to know. It has been bugging me all day. Is there some connection between that Radditz character and Vegeta? I mean, they both called your dad 'Kakkarot.' So, come on, Gohan. Spill it!" Videl asked in a hushed voice.  
  
"Fine, Videl, but this isn't the place. Let's go out to lunch." With that, Gohan scooped up his and Videl's things and walked out of the cafeteria toward the door. Videl scrambled to catch up.  
  
"What are you doing, Gohan? We only have a little bit of lunchtime left! We'll be late coming back if we leave now!"  
  
"Well, Videl...do you want to know or not?" Put so plainly, Videl could only answer one way. She ran to the principal's office and said the police needed her and Gohan to help out with some terrorists and then she ran back out to Gohan.  
  
"Let's go, story boy!" With that, she ran out the front door and took off into the sky.  
  
Gohan shook his head at her little display, then took off after her. He pressed the button on his watch to activate his Saiyaman costume so he wouldn't be recognized, then flew after her. "Well, then, now that we've ditched school for the day, where should we head to?"  
  
"How about our lake?" Videl regretted having said 'our' the moment it popped out of her mouth. "Whoops!" she thought. "Now he's going to think...wait, what is he going to think? And, is it that bad that he thinks it?"  
  
Gohan, too, caught that little snippet. "Our lake," he thought, "that sounds really romantic...almost like that's how she means it...I wonder..." While both were deep in thought, they caught each others eyes and both began to laugh at the perplexed looks on each other's face. They both laughed for a few moments, until Videl lunged for Gohan's watch and pulled it off. His Saiyaman costume immediately disappeared.  
  
"HEY! What did you do that for, Videl?" he asked, acting hurt. She saw right through him.  
  
"Its tough to look you in the eyes with those glasses on... I thought I might as well change that," she replied.  
  
"Oh, okay...if that's how you want to play it..." Then, in a flash, Gohan was behind Videl in the air, and he started to tickle her. She collapsed into his arms, unable to fly while laughing so hard. He easily caught her. They looked at one another, and both blushed.  
  
Neither one wanted to end it, but after a few moments, Videl broke the tension. "Uh..." Videl said, "We should get going...I really want to hear more about everything." Unsaid, but only barely, she added "Not that I don't like flying in your arms, or anything..." Somehow, Gohan caught that unsaid remark, but he dismissed it as his own overactive imagination.  
  
They flew back to 'their' lake and landed. Both of them sat down in their normal spots, and Videl again asked Gohan. "So, about my question... What's with Vegeta and that Radditz guy?"  
  
"Well, Videl...remember how I said that two much more powerful Saiyans were coming to the Earth for the dragon balls. Well, Vegeta was one of them. You see, Vegeta's father, also called Vegeta, was the King of the Saiyans. That is, until the Saiyan homeworld was destroyed and all but 5 Saiyans with it. Vegeta and his royal bodyguard, Nappa, had also been off planet, doing Kami knows what. They were the Saiyans Radditz spoke of. And they were coming to Earth."  
  
"My dad was dead but not gone. Kami took my dad before King Yemma (yes, the one who judges the dead) and argued to let my dad attempt to travel Snake Way and train with King Kai. I guess I should explain about the Kais here, too. You see, there is a sort of heirachy among the heavens. The Guardian of a planet, like Dende is now, is at one stage. Above that, fulfilling a similar role, are the Kais. There is one Kai for each of the 4 quadrants of the galaxy. Ours is North, so that makes our King Kai the North Kai. Above them is a Grand Kai. Then, there are 3 other Grand Kais, each with his own galaxy, and, at the top, is the (sorry, I don't have the proper translation YET, working on it) Kai-o-Shin. That is who we met at the Tournament. But, I digress..."  
  
"So, my dad was heading down Snake Way to train with King Kai. All of his friends began to train as well. And Piccolo took me to train with him. He left me in the middle of nowhere, in the wilderness to fend for myself for quite some time. Finally, he came back. I had went from being a sheltered little boy to being a self-sufficient (well, for a 5 year old) young warrior. My Saiyan heritage gave me a LOT of energy to throw around, and Piccolo's training helped me to control it."  
  
"Well, suffice it to say that a year passed. Piccolo and I went to Kame House to meet up with the others. A wish had already been used so that my dad, when his training was complete, could return to life. We were as ready as we could be. Unfortunately, my dad forgot one thing. It would take him two days, even with his power, to make it back across Snake Way. He forgot to allow that, and so he was two days late getting to the fight. Thankfully, the other Saiyans had taken longer than just a year to get here. They got here after a year and 36 hours. That only left about 12 hours for us to stall them until my dad would be there."  
  
Just then, Videl's communicator beeped, but it wasn't the police. It was Hercule. "Videl, why weren't you in school this afternoon? The principal called me when you didn't return to class after you left to stop some 'terrorists.' I called the police and they said they only called you once this morning, and that was a bank heist. And, what, may I ask, is Gohan doing there with you? The principal said you had both left, so spill it, young lady!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Dad," Videl said, "I can't hear you...its breaking up on my end..." While she said that, she took a few dried leaves and began to crumple them by the communicator, then she shut it off. Ok, that'll give me a few minutes, but I should get home before he gets any madder...can we talk later, Gohan? Maybe on the phone or something?"  
  
"Sure, Videl," he replied, "Just don't get into any trouble on my account!"  
  
She waved at him, then flew off toward home. Gohan took off for home a minute later, but then realized just as he took to the sky, "She still has my watch! Great, now I can't turn into the Great Saiyaman until I get it back...grr..." Then he laughed at himself for such silly thoughts and flew for home, his spirits buoyed by his afternoon with Videl.  
  
Videl, too, was in a good mood, at least until she got home. Her dad was about as mad as she had seen him in a while, and that is saying a lot, if you know what I mean. He kept going off about how he was sure she had skipped school to go out on a date with Gohan, and that even though he had passed the test and could date her didn't mean they could skip school to do it! She just ignored him and thought about Gohan. "What must it have been like," she thought, "to train like that, in the wilderness, with just one other person? And to fight these heroic battles...he really is some guy..." That thought ran through her head quite a few times that night, as did a similar thought run through Gohan's.  
  
"I can't wait to tell her more," Gohan thought as he fell asleep. "There is so much more to tell her..."  
  
  
  
  
Well, I know Gohan didn't tell very much about the story in that chapter, but I think the focus on Gohan and Videl was a refreshing change from things. Keep up the reviews, I love ya all!  
  
-htmLord 


	4. The Saiyans : Part Two

Ok, here I am with the latest chapter. Before I begin, I have to say thanks to two people, Mystic Grey for reminding me I missed a layer of Kai's, and AnimeAngelVidel, for reading and posting a review for each chapter so far! Thanks, you two, I love ya for it!  
  
Also, as a note, I forgot to say something. In the event of a conflict, I will use the names and conventions used in the dub. Since this fic is in English and most of the people reading this have never seen DBZ except for the dub, I try not to use the Japanese names and such. I also tend to avoid 'Japanizations' such as -kun, tousan, kassan, and such. I know the original series is in Japanese, and, personally, I prefer the fansubs that I own to the dub, I don't think I should make my reader haul out a Japanese dictionary and culture guide to understand my fics. Just a little note.  
  
Now, without further ado (I love that phrase), I bring to you:  
  
Gohan's Story of DragonBall  
OR  
How to Tell the Woman of Your Dreams You're a Space Alien  
  
That night, Gohan had tried to call Videl quite a few times, but all he got from the maid was "I'm sorry, she can't come to the phone right now." He figured she got into some trouble over that day's incidents. Thankfully, his own parents hadn't found out. Yet. Hopefully, they wouldn't find out at all.  
  
Oh, you couldn't have been more right, Gohan. Videl certainly was in trouble. Her dad would not let up on her skipping school to go out on a date with Gohan. She tried and she tried to convince him they weren't on a 'date,' but everytime she said that, her dad asked her what she HAD been doing. She couldn't, for the life of her, come up with an acceptable reason, to him. She finally tried something drastic. The truth.  
  
"Dad, if you have to know, I asked Gohan where he got his powers from and why his family is so powerful. He's been telling me the story, and its quite a good one, if you ask me," she finally told him.  
  
"Yeah, I'll bet its some 'story.' What's he been telling you, that he's an alien or something?"  
  
"No, Daddy, Gohan's only half Saiyan! WHOOPS!" Videl clamped her hand over her mouth at that comment, instantly knowing she'd regret it. She did.  
  
"A Saiyan? What is that? Are you trying to tell me that Gohan is a half alien? Spill it, now, Videl!"  
  
Videl slapped her forehead, knowing she had opened a can of worms that would NOT close. "Ok, Daddy, I'll tell you..."  
  
"Good," Hercule Satan responded.  
  
"Ok, so far, he's told me, basically, that his dad was sent here to wipe out all the people on Earth. He hit his head when he was young and so he became a good guy. He had a lot of adventures and then found out he was a Saiyan, which are alien mercenaries that are feared throughout the galaxy. That Vegeta guy is the Saiyan prince, and it was his son, Trunks, who beat fought with Gohan's little brother, Goten at the last Tournament. Trunks is the one who knocked you out of the ring in the exhibition match back then. Their planet was destroyed and so they are the last of their race. That's what I know so far, but there is still so much to learn."  
  
"Well, uh..that's all well and good, but you are grounded until Monday. AND THAT'S FINAL!" he said, sending her to her room. He told the staff she wasn't to get any phone calls or visitors or to leave until he said otherwise, then he went to bed. But, her story had intrigued him. Even if it was a story, Gohan sure was a good storyteller, to come up with something that good. Maybe he should be an author...  
  
Hercule made a decision that night, and he told Videl the next morning. She wasn't in a good mood, being grounded and all, but after he told her his decision, her face lit right up. "Videl, you are un-grounded. You may get together with Gohan again so you can hear his story, but only under one condition. I'm coming with you." That last part caught Videl by surprise, but she decided it would have to do. She just hoped Gohan would be cool with it.  
  
Videl ran to the phone and called Gohan. While it was ringing she looked down at her, no HIS WATCH! "Ooops..." she thought. While she was thinking that, Chi Chi lifted the receiver on the other end.  
  
"Hello?" she asked. After a moment, she followed up with "Is anyone there?"   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Chi Chi. This is Videl. Is Gohan there?"  
  
"Yes...let me get him...(muffled)GOHAN! VIDEL!" It only took an instant.  
  
Still muffled, "Yeah, I got it, Mom." Then, Gohan actually came on the line. "Hi, Videl! What's up? Why couldn't you come to the phone last night?"  
  
"Oh, well...I was grounded. But, I'm not anymore!" Something about THAT smelled a little fishing to Gohan.  
  
"Oh?" he asked, "What happened?"  
  
"Well..." Videl started, "I told my dad about what we were talking about..." That almost caused Gohan's heart to stop. "And, he wants to hear more about it. Can we get together today with my dad? Please, Gohan?" Gohan could almost see her big, puppydog eyes.  
  
"Oh, OK, Videl. Where do we want to meet? I know your dad doesn't like to fly..."  
  
Just then, Hercule made his presence known on the line. "Flying doesn't bother me THAT much, but how about we go to someplace where we can eat? I'll even buy."  
  
"Oh, you don't know WHAT you are getting yourself into," Gohan and Videl both thought. "Fine by me," they both said.  
  
"Why don't you just come over, Gohan?" Videl asked. "We can go from here."  
  
"Ok," Gohan said. "Give me about an hour, k? I have some things to do first."  
  
"Oh, okay..." Videl replied. "See you then!"  
  
"Bye!" With that, Gohan hung up the phone. "Bye, Mom! Gotta go!" he shouted as he took off out the door. 'Some things' happened to be a trip to Capsule Corp. He arrived with plenty of time and knocked on the front door. Bulma answered it.  
  
"Oh, hi, Gohan! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, Bulma, I was wondering you still have a scouter lying around anywhere."  
  
"A scouter? What do you need a scouter for, Gohan?"  
  
"To emphasize a point. And, by the way, Bulma, do you happen to have any capsuled Saiyan armor, too?"  
  
"Well, I guess, Gohan. Hold on a minute." A minute ended up being about 10. But, about 10 minutes later, Bulma walked back into the room with two capsules. "This one is the armor," she said, holding up a blue capsule, "It should fit you, since it was made for your dad back during the fight with Cell. And this one," she said, holding up a red one, "is the scouter. I still don't know why you need them, but...oh, well. Have a nice day, Gohan!" With that, Gohan got up and left. Bulma waved from the door. "That crazy boy..." Bulma said to herself. "But, I do wonder what he wanted those for..."  
  
About 15 minutes later, Gohan touched down in front of the Satan Estate. "I hope I'm right on time," Gohan thought, "but I can't be sure since Videl has my watch..." Just then, Videl stepped out the front door, and boy, did she look angry. "Well, I guess I'm late..." he thought, with a sheepish grin on his face.  
  
"And what are YOU smiling about, Mister? You're a half an hour late, and I tried to call and your mother said you left an hour and a half ago. So, what's the story, Gohan? Have to fish a cat out of a tree? Or, was it a burning building? Well?" Videl seemed pretty miffed, so Gohan told it to her straight.  
  
"I had to get a few things to help illustrate my story. You'll see." Videl wasn't sure what he meant, but she nodded. Just then, Hercule walked out the front door.  
  
"Ah, Gohan! You're here. Any later and I would have given up on you!"  
  
"Yes, sir. Well, should we go?"  
  
"Of course, the driver has the car waiting for us right there," Hercule said, pointing toward a limo in the driveway. Gohan just looked at the car and slapped his forehead.  
  
"Great, can we say 'conspicuous,'" Gohan thought. Unbeknownst to him, Videl was having similar, unvoiced, thoughts. The three of them got into the car, and just as they were about to go, Gohan stopped the driver. "I almost forgot something!" he said and stepped from the car. The two Satans looked on, quizically, as Gohan took two capsules from his pocket and expanded them, making some odd little thing and what appeared to be armor. "There, we can go now," he said as he got back in with his two items.  
  
"What are those, Gohan?" Videl asked.  
  
"I had to borrow them from Bulma. This," he said, holding up the scouter, "is a scouter. Try it on, Videl." With that, he handed her the scouter and she put it on. He reached over and activated it. "Now, see how it points an arrow at the people you can see followed by a number? That number is a power level. That one you are wearing once belonged to Radditz. Look at your dad. What does it say?"  
  
Videl looked at her dad, then looked at the reading. "It says 32," she answered.  
  
"Now, Videl, look at me. I'm suppressing my power completely right now."  
  
"It says...0? What does that mean?"  
  
"Well, we learned a trick while facing Saiyans that if we suppressed our power and didn't use it, their scouters couldn't detect us. That's what I'm doing now. Now, take it off."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm going to show you something."  
  
"Ok," Videl said, and then she took off the scouter and went to hand it to Gohan.  
  
"No, just set it so its facing me. Now, when a scouter registers more power than it can handle, in that one's case, roughly 10,000, it will reset and shut down. But, if the power is too high, probably in the 100,000 plus range, the scouter will blow up from the feedback. I'm going to stop suppressing my power and show you what I mean. Stay back from the scouter." With that, Gohan let his power go. He didn't power up, but he didn't hold it in check, either. The reading on the scouter shot up, hit 10,000 then said 'Error.' A moment later, the scouter exploded in a shower of sparks. Videl and Hercule jumped back.  
  
"As you can see, you don't want to wear one when it overloads." Videl and Hercule looked at Gohan, eyes wide in disbelief before remembering what Gohan did in the fighting with Buu.  
  
"Um...Gohan, what's that other thing you have?" Videl asked him after a moment.  
  
"This," he said, holding up the armor, "is Saiyan battle armor. Bulma refitted this to my dad when we were about to fight Cell." Hercule gulped at the mention of Cell. He never liked it being brought up, and now that his daughter was dating the guy he stole credit for it from, he liked hearing that name even less. "Here," Gohan said, handing the armor to Hercule. "Hit it as hard as you can."  
  
Hercule made himself a bit of room in the back of the limo (its spacious, okay?) and reeled back and punched the armor. It didn't dent or bend at all. His hand, on the other hand, did dent. "OUCH! WHAT DID YOU MAKE ME DO THAT FOR?" Hercule shouted at Gohan.  
  
"Just showing you what we had to hit each time we hit a Saiyan in battle armor. At age four, I cracked one of these with a flying headbutt while my dad and Piccolo fought Radditz." Hercule and Videl were amazed. It had seemed impressive to Videl when he had told the story, but seeing what he was talking about...that was something else entirely.  
  
  
  
Ok, short chapter, I know...but I have got to go to bed. Its past 5 am here in Michigan and I need my beauty sleep...(AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA that's a real laugh!) Seriously, though, I'd really appreciate more reviews. Even if all you post is something as simple as '4 Stars of 5' or 'Sucks big donkey ####' Either way, I appreciate the comments. Even if you are flaming, you are still saying (translated) 'I don't like your story' Guess I'll shut up now and go to bed. Have a nice night, all, and enjoy my work!  
  
-htmLord  
  
PS If you have any questions, suggestions, or just want to chat, ICQ me at 6371472 (yep, I'm old school ICQ, I only have a 7 digit number!) or drop me an e-mail at nichansen@journey.com I LOVE E-MAIL! 


	5. More of Nappa and Vegeta

Hey, all you loyal readers and reviewers, I've gotten back to work on another chapter. I only have an hour until work, so I'll write what I can now, and give you some more tonight. So, here comes the next chapter.  
  
Gohan's Story of DragonBall  
OR  
How to Tell the Woman of Your Dreams You're a Space Alien  
  
"Wow," Videl said, looking more intently at the Saiyan armor before her. "Oh, it looks like we're here..." she said as they pulled to a stop in front of a small cafe. The three of them walked into the building, where the waiter recognized Hercule and Videl.  
  
"Ah! What a pleasure it is to serve persons of your stature! Where would you like to sit? Oh, and who is this?" he asked, pointing at Gohan. "Would this be your daughter's boyfriend, sir?" Gohan, as would seem appropriate for him, blushed at that comment.  
  
"Uh, not really..." was all Hercule could stammer out.  
  
"Oh, fine, sir. I understand," the waiter said, acting as if he believed Hercule. "This way." The waiter walked to a table toward the back of the room and allowed the three to seat themselves. "I'll be back in a moment to take your order," he said as he walked away.  
  
"Ok, Gohan. I wanna hear this!" Hercule said.  
  
"Fine, sir. Let's see, as I last told Videl, we had been training for a year and were prepared for the arrival of the other Saiyans. My dad had forgotten it would take him time to come back, and so he would be late to the fight. But, Piccolo and I were waiting when they landed."  
  
"Now, before they could come to us, Krillin arrived. We were a bit jumpy and almost attacked him, but he stopped us just in time. Next, though, the Saiyans arrived. Like you guessed before, one was Vegeta. The other was a big guy called Nappa. They started by using their scouters to see how powerful we were. Back then, we all had power levels of about 1,000."  
  
"Then, Nappa said we were no threat and created some Saibaimen to fight us. Saibaimen were, uh, kind of like capsuled warriors. They were just a little weaker than us. Before we could fight with them, Tien, Yamcha, and Chaotzu arrived. That meant that there were six of us and six Saibaimen. Vegeta declared that it would be one on one. Tien went first and easily defeated his Saibaiman. Then Yamcha went."  
  
"Yamcha had, seemingly, beaten his opponent when it quickly jumped up, hugged him, then exploded, killing both of them. This infuriated us, and Krillin went all out and destroyed all but one with a Destructo Disk. The other came after me, and it almost got me, but Piccolo stopped it. So, we had wiped out the Saibaimen, but Nappa and Vegeta were fine."  
  
Just then, the waiter walked up to their table. "What can get you to drink?"  
  
"Water, please."  
  
"Yes, water is fine for me, too."  
  
"Sounds good to me, as well."  
  
"Ok, three waters, coming right up. And, do you know what you will have?"  
  
"Oh, I'll have 6 stacked ham sandwiches, 3 cups of soup, and 5 orders of fries." Oh, come on. You can't say you don't know who ordered that! ;)  
  
Hercule looked at Gohan increduously, but then ordered a soup and sandwich for himself. Videl, knowing all about Saiyan eating habits from the Tournament, just ordered a salad for herself without flinching at Gohan's extreme order. The waiter, however, had to ask him three times if he was sure about his order. Gohan said he was each time, and, finally, the waiter walked away to fill their order.  
  
"Ok, lets see. Like I said, Nappa and Vegeta were fine, and Nappa came after us next. It only took him a few moments to really hurt Tien, and then Chaotzu attacked him. Chaotzu tried a trick much like the one that the Saibaimen used, he teleported behind Nappa and self-destructed. The blast, however, barely harmed Nappa."  
  
"The death of Chaotzu greatly angered Tien, who used an attack that could easily kill him. Which, unfortunately, it did. And, I might add, barely scratched Nappa. That left only me, Krillin, and Piccolo to fight them, and my dad still wasn't there. For some reason, at this point, Vegeta told us that the fight would resume in 3 hours. Nappa, unable to sit still for that long, flew off to Eastern City and decimated it, then came back."  
  
"You mean HE was the one that destroyed Eastern City 13 years ago?" Hercule asked. "I thought that was some kind of bomb attack or something!"  
  
"Nope," Gohan replied, "it was Nappa. By the time he returned, the three hours were nearly up and my dad still hadn't arrived. We were pretty antsy, but we decided to fight with Nappa. The three of us tried to do to him what my dad and Piccolo did to Radditz, but Nappa's tail wasn't nearly as sensitive as Radditz's was. He floored Piccolo and that left me and Krillin."  
  
"Krillin tried to get him, and he almost did with a Destructo Disk, but Nappa dodged just in... Thanks, sir!" Gohan interupted his story to thank the waiter who had brought his food out. "Ok, we'll get back to the story in a moment. Right now, FOOD!" With that, Gohan attacked his food, and finished well before the other two. Hercule was plainly startled by Gohan's eating habits, but, again, Videl had seen it before and wasn't surprised in the least.  
  
After he had finished, as the others still ate, Gohan returned to his story. "As I was saying, Nappa dodged the Disk. We fought a bit more, and Piccolo got back up to help us. But, then Nappa went to blast me. Piccolo jumped in front of his attack and I lived. That got me so mad that I blasted Nappa with everything I had. All it did was numb the arm he blocked it with. We had lost. Or, so it seemed."  
  
"As Nappa was attacking me, all of a sudden, I wasn't in front of his attack anymore. Instead, I was on Nimbus..."  
  
"What's a Nimbus?" Hercule interupted.  
  
"Well, Nimbus is a flying cloud that we can ride. Master Roshi gave it to my dad many years ago."  
  
"He's right, Daddy," Videl said. "I've seen it!" Hercule, at first in disbelief, finally accepted the fact when his daughter told him, too.  
  
"Ok, back to the story. I was on Nimbus, and that could only mean one thing. My dad was there! From that point on, my dad and Nappa fought, and my dad was so much stronger and faster. Finally, Nappa came after me and Krillin, and my dad used the Kaio-Ken to stop him. The Kaio-Ken is something that my dad had learned in the afterlife to make him faster, stronger, and tougher."  
  
"At that point, Nappa asked Vegeta for help. Vegeta scorned his fallen ally, and destroyed him! We didn't know what to make of it, but my dad made us leave and he and Vegeta fought. After a while, I thought I felt my dad losing, so I went back. When I got there, this big ape thing was crushing my dad. The ape was Vegeta."  
  
  
  
GEEZ! Sorry I cut that off like that, but I don't have anymore time! Sorry its short and ends like that, I just wanted to update before work! Read, enjoy, and review!  
  
-htmLord 


	6. The Last of the Saiyans : Goku vs. Veget...

Yay! Another night at 'Ol Miss is over and I'm back to work on my fic! Sorry again about that last chapter, but here is some more work for:  
  
Gohan's Story of DragonBall  
OR  
How to Tell the Woman of Your Dreams You're a Space Alien  
  
"That's right!" Videl said. "Saiyans turn into big wereapes during the full moon! But, how was there a full moon during the day? And didn't Master Roshi destroy the moon all those years ago?"  
  
"Well, yes he did. What actually happened is that Vegeta created an artificial moon out of pure energy. My dad no longer had a tail, so he couldn't transform, but Vegeta did and could. We eventually stopped Vegeta by cutting off his tail. He was no longer a wereape, but he still was very powerful and there was no way we could defeat him while my dad was injured. That is, until I looked at the false moon."  
  
"You see, I still had my tail back then." Just then, Hercule butted in to the conversation.  
  
"You had a tail? What kind of freak are you?"  
  
"DAD! Don't talk to Gohan like that! Remember, I told you! He's a half Saiyan!"  
  
Gohan looked at Videl appreciatively, then continued on, ignoring Hercule. "Well, like I said, I still had my tail back then and I transformed into a wereape. Let's just say I started to crush Vegeta, that is, until he tore my tail out by the roots. While he was busy doing that, Krillin nailed him, and then my still huge body fell on him, crushing him."  
  
"Somehow, though, Vegeta was able to get up still. He was only able to summon his ship and run away from Earth, but he survived, nonetheless. Excuse me, sir, do you mind if I order dessert?"  
  
"Uh, no, you may, Gohan," Hercule replied. Gohan waved a waiter over and ordered two apple pies.  
  
"Two pieces of apple pie, on the way."  
  
"No, sir. I want two whole pies."  
  
"Uh, okay...two whole apple pies. Anything else?" Videl and Hercule shook their heads. The waiter was obviously beginning to get used to Gohan's appetite, so he said "Will that be all, or would you like a half gallon of ice cream so your pies can be a la mode?" Gohan shook his head.  
  
"No, just the pies are fine. I'm trying to eat light today." Hercule, the waiter, and even Videl facefaulted at that one. "What?" Gohan just smiled his naive little grin and then continued his story.  
  
"Well, after that, we collected ourselves. My dad was badly hurt and Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, and Chaotzu were dead. And, with Piccolo dead, so was Kami, and that meant the dragon balls were gone, too."  
  
"Dragon balls?" Hercule asked, "What are they?"  
  
"Oh, that's right. I didn't tell you, did I, Dad? Well, they are magic orbs that, when brought together, grant the user a wish. They were made by Kami, then the Guardian of Earth. They could only be used once a year, too. Am I right, Gohan?"  
  
"Yep, that's about it," Gohan replied. "We didn't know exactly what to do at the time, only that we had to find a way to bring them back. During the fight with Vegeta, we had learned a few things, though. First of all, we had learned that Piccolo and Kami were Nameks. Nameks were a race from another planet who guarded and protected life, and they are the original creators of the dragon balls. And, it was said that a set existed on their planet. So, we decided that we should go to Namek to use their set."  
  
"Ah! My pie!" With that, Gohan slammed down his food and stood up. "Ah! That was good! Shall we go, then?" Hercule left money for the bill and the three walked out. They got back into the car and returned to the Satan Estate. When they arrived, Hercule excused himself before telling Videl to be back before too late. Before he could get away, though, Videl yelled after him.  
  
"Dad! Why are you leaving? Don't you want to hear the rest?"  
  
"Videl, I think I've heard enough. You can go if you want, and you aren't grounded anymore, just be back before too late and no more skipping school on dates. You got that?" Videl shook her head at the 'dates' part, but then answered in the affirmative.  
  
"I'll be back before too late, Daddy! See ya!" With that, she and Gohan took off for 'their' lake. On the way, Videl remembered Gohan's watch, which she took off.  
  
"Hey, Gohan! Here's your watch back. Sorry I took it with me!"  
  
"No problem, Videl. Thanks!" Gohan said, taking his watch back and putting it on. He was about to key it when he decided not to, and that he would just fly with Videl as Gohan, today. They flew the rest of the way uneventfully but thoughtfully, as each thought of different things. Videl was thinking about what the fight between Goku and Vegeta must have been like, and Gohan was trying to both remember and forget the next part of the story at the same time. Frieza.  
  
  
  
Well, another short chapter, but it really is just the second half of the last one. I'm going to try to cover the Frieza saga in about 3 or 4 chapters, maybe more. It was a major event in Gohan's life, hence he should remember it well, or too well, as the case may be. So, to those great people who reviewed (and even to those of you who didn't), I hope you enjoy this chapter and expect to see another tomorrow night. Good night!  
  
-htmLord 


	7. To Namek!

Look, I'm back with another chapter! I am going to be going a bit more in depth than Gohan would know from this part, but I am going to assume that at some point since then, he and the others swapped stories about their trip to Namek. So, hold on to your seats, cause here we go!  
  
Prepare yourself for:  
  
Gohan's Story of DragonBall  
OR  
How to Tell the Woman of Your Dreams You're a Space Alien  
  
  
The flight to their lake seemed much shorter than it actually was for both of them. They both were so deep in thought that they almost missed it. Just before flying overhead, though, Videl happened to look down. "Hey, look Gohan! We're here already!"  
  
Gohan, deep in thought, almost didn't hear her. After a moment, it got through, though. "Oh, thats right!" he said, and he flew down to the shore and took his seat on the grass. Videl followed immediately after. "Wow, its nice out here," Gohan said, trying to keep off the subject as long as possible.  
  
Videl saw through his little ploy (she's pretty good at that, eh?), though. "Gohan, you aren't getting out of telling your story. I want to hear the rest of it!"  
  
Gohan merely nodded his head and thought about it for a moment. "Frieza...its been so long since I had to think about that time back on Namek..." Just then, Gohan noticed Videl waving her hand in front of his face.  
  
"...to Gohan! Earth to Gohan! Can you here me, Gohan?"  
  
"Ooops, sorry, Videl...I was just thinking about the past... Well, I guess I should get on with it, eh? Like I had said, we decided that, to bring everyone back, we would go to Namek. There were just a few tiny complications."  
  
"First of all, we didn't even know where Namek was! We just knew it existed. Thankfully, King Kai was able to help us. He could talk to us telepathically, and he knew where Namek was. Now, we only had one other problem. How to get there."  
  
"Yes, we had spaceships back then, but they weren't very fast. Bulma said it would take us about 4000 years to get there in one, so we had to find another way. That was when we remembered that Nappa's spacecraft was still here! We found his remote for it and Bulma attempted to use it to activate his pod. Unfortunately, she kind of pushed a wrong button or two and it self destructed... Then, we didn't know what to do, that is, until Mr. Popo came to us."  
  
"Now, I don't remember if I told you about Mr. Popo, but he was kind of like Kami's assistant. You've met him when you went up to Dende's during the fight with Buu." Gohan stopped for a moment, remembering what had happened on THAT day, at THAT time...Videl had died. And, he added almost as an afterthought, so had so many others. Gohan shook himself from that memory, then went back to his story. Videl, while curious about Gohan's little lapse in speech, listened intently.  
  
"Well, Mr. Popo came to tell us that Kami had a ship, too. I mean, he had to have gotten here somehow, right? Well, Mr. Popo knew where his ship was. He took us there, and Bulma started to look at it and try to get it running. With Mr. Popo's help (he knew the Namekian language), they were able to get the craft operational. At the time, my dad was still recovering from his fight with Vegeta, but the rest of us were okay, so we prepared to set out for Namek."  
  
"The group of us who went was me, Krillin, and Bulma. It would take us about 30 days to get there, instead of 4000 years. So, we set out. The trip was pretty long and uneventful, but we got there in one piece. Unfortunately, Vegeta got there just as we did. Well, Bulma immediately called home. It seemed that another ship was being made by Bulma's dad that was much faster, and it would be able to get my dad to Namek in only 6 days."  
  
"Well, Krillin and I had went out to try to gather the balls while Bulma stayed back. According to the dragon radar, someone already was gathering the balls, so we had to work fast. Well, before we could go anywhere, I sensed someone coming. When Krillin and I saw him, we thought he was a Saiyan, since he was dressed like one. The armor he was wearing was actually standard issue, we just didn't know it yet."  
  
"Well, there were actually two of them, and when they saw us, they destroyed our ship so we couldn't leave. Krillin and I got mad at this and stopped suppressing our power just long enough to trash both of them. Well, we decided we couldn't stay there much longer, so we decided to find someplace for Bulma to hide while Krillin and I gathered the balls. We found a cave but just as we found it we sensed some people coming. We hid in the cave, but according to the radar, they had 4 of the balls. And their leader was very strange and very powerful. They were heading for another dragon ball a little ways off, so we rush off to get there first."  
  
"It was about this time that my dad took off from Earth. The ship he had had a variable gravity control, so he began to train the entire way to Namek at increased gravity. I heard he went up as high as 100G's that trip. Well, after a short while, Krillin and I got to the place where the ball was. It was a village of Nameks. The other guys got there first, and we watched as they threatened, then killed, a bunch of the Nameks in the village."  
  
"We were about to do something when we sensed some power levels incoming. If they were more of these guys, we didn't stand a chance, so we waited. The new powers were Namekian fighters, who killed a few of the bad guys, but then this big guy called Dodoria beat them all. At this point, only the elder and two kids were left. The leader of the bad guys, whose name was Frieza, told his men to kill the kids if the elder didn't cooperate. They killed one of them as a warning."  
  
"At this point, I was getting pretty hot under the collar. I just had to help, so when this Frieza guy told Dodoria to kill the other kid, I flew out of my hiding place and told him to stop."  
  
"Wow, Gohan! That seems SO like you!" Gohan blushed at Videl's compliment. At least, he thought it was intended as a compliment.  
  
"Well, uh, I flew out and knocked him down and Krillin, me, and the Namek kid all ran away. We took him back to Bulma. You actually have met that little Namek, Videl. His name is Dende." Videl was shocked for a moment, and before she could say anything, Gohan continued on.  
  
"Well, Dodoria chased after us, but we hid well and he couldn't get us. But Vegeta got him. Vegeta was also on Namek to gather the dragon balls. Well, back with Bulma, we were talking with Dende. We found out quite a bit, like Nameks don't have to eat, just drink, and that they are asexual. We also learned about the Ultimate Elder, the one who created all the balls."  
  
"Well, Vegeta, like I said, was also searching for the dragon balls. He attacked a village and got one of them, then he hid the ball so that Frieza couldn't get it. As for us, we decide that I should stay with Bulma and guard our little base while Krillin and Dende take the risk and fly to meet up with the Elder. Now, I know that they ran into Vegeta fighting with one of Frieza's other minions, but other than that, all I know is that they made it to the Elder's."  
  
"When they got there, they met a Namek who looked just like Piccolo named Nail and the Elder. The Elder gave Krillin some sort of power he called the sleeping power and the dragon ball. He was also the creator of the dragon balls, so when he died, which would be soon, they would become nothing but stones."  
  
"After that, Krillin returned. While he was out, I had gotten the ball Vegeta had stolen and tricked Vegeta when he found me. He didn't kill me, I guess since we were some of the last Saiyans, but instead ran off after his ball, the one I had just taken. I raced back to Bulma with the ball and we waited for Krillin, who returned shortly. Then, he and I went to the Elder so I could get the sleeping power, too."  
  
"Now, according to the stories I've heard, Vegeta had gotten hurt fighting Frieza's other minion and had been captured. From there, he stole Frieza's balls and was heading back, now only missing the ones we had. It was after his escape that I stole the ball he had taken from the Nameks earlier."  
  
"We took our time heading for the Elder's so that we would be harder to detect, but Vegita still found us just before we got there. I slipped by him while Krillin kept him busy and I then received the sleeping power, too. This is when we found out about the Ginyu Force. The Elder noticed them incoming to the planet, and they were very strong. Since the Namek dragon will grant three wishes, we decide to ally with Vegeta and use the balls to bring back our friends. We got back to the balls just as Ginyu got there." After finishing that sentence, Gohan looks down at his watch and then up into the sky.  
  
"Wow, Videl! Its getting pretty late. Why don't we call it a night? I don't want you to get in any more trouble..."  
  
"Yeah, that's probably a good idea, Gohan...I'll see you tomorrow?" Videl sounded pretty enthusiastic about that last line.  
  
Gohan, not quite getting the implications in Videl's tone, responded naturally. "Oh, of course, Videl. I'll be around in the morning for another storytelling session. See you then?"  
  
"Bye, Gohan!" With that, the two of them flew off in opposite directions toward their respective homes. Gohan was still remembering his trip to Namek when he got home, so he called Krillin, and the two of them talked until all hours of the night about that fateful trip.  
  
  
  
Well, I'm going to end that chapter right there. I am really trying to decide on what to do with Ginyu. I mean, I can't decide if Gohan will say 'Hey, they were cool,' and Videl will joke with him about that being where his Saiyaman skit comes from or if he will say they were dorks and Videl will tease him that he kind of looks like that doing his Saiyaman stuff, you know? Its a tough call. Those of you with preferences, add it in your review!  
  
-htmLord  
  



	8. The Ginyu Force and Then Some

YAY! Another chapter of my fic is done and on the net! I hope you like it. Special thanks to Mystic Grey, Daniel of Lorien, Something like Human, Sharon Toggle, FateChica, and anyone else I missed for your thoughts on how to handle the Ginyu Force. Well, here we go!  
  
Gohan's Story of DragonBall  
OR  
How to Tell the Woman of Your Dreams You're a Space Alien  
  
It was Sunday morning, and Gohan had just awoken from his slumber. And the first thought on his mind was (surprise!) NOT FOOD? That was the second thought that Gohan had that morning. He had woken up thinking about Videl and how she would be waiting to hear more of his story today. "What is wrong with me?" he thought.  
  
Just then, Chi Chi yelled at Gohan. "Come on, Gohan! You don't wanna miss breakfast, do you?" Gohan jumped out of bed and ran downstairs, knowing that his dad and brother would eat everything long before he got there if he didn't hurry. He hit his plate running and had devoured all his food in a heartbeat.  
  
"I gotta go, Mom! I'm spending the day with Videl!" he said as he ran out the door.  
  
Chi Chi sighed at that. "Ah, I'll be having grandbabies so soon..." she thought. And its a good thing she only thought it, because Gohan would've had a fit over that.   
  
Out on the skies, Gohan was making pretty good time. Videl wouldn't have even left her house yet if he hurried. He swung down low, as to not be seen as he closed in on her home, then flew up to her bedroom window.  
  
"RAPP RAPP RAPP!" Videl heard on her window and spun to face it. She only barely maintained the hold on her towel. There was Gohan, a goofy grin on his face, knocking on the window. Then, he noticed what he was looking at and looked away, blushing. Videl had just gotten out of the shower, but thankfully, she still had a towel around her. She harrumphed, walked over to the window, and shut the curtains. Only then did she take off the towel and get dressed.  
  
Outside, Gohan felt QUITE embarrassed. He had been meaning to surprise her, and it looked as though he had done a better job than he ever could have hoped for. He quickly flew around to the door, still blushing, and knocked. A servant opened it and let him into the house. Gohan just took a seat in the entryway, trying to stop blushing.  
  
The servant was just wondering what in the world was going on. This young man, apparently one of Ms. Videl's friends, just knocked on the door, flushed crimson. "What had happened to him?" the servant thought as he went to get Videl from her room.  
  
He knocked on the door and Videl yelled out "Tell him I'll be ready in a minute!" The servant, taken aback that she knew her guest was here, walked away to tell the young man in the entryway that she would be with him shortly.  
  
In the entryway, Gohan was waiting nervously when the servant came back in. "Sir, Ms. Videl will be with you in a moment. She isn't quite ready for you yet." Now the servant's mind was grinding away, full tilt. "Why is this young man so nervous? Is he...? Oh, my! He and Ms. Videl! I have to tell the master!" The servant ran out of the room, heading for Hercule's room.  
  
Videl walked in to find Gohan patiently (though nervously) waiting for her. There was a moment of silence before Gohan began "I'm sorry, Videl. I didn't think you'd be, uh..." He couldn't find a way to finish his sentence without blushing even more.  
  
"Well," she replied, "don't do it again!" In her head, though, some part of Videl was telling her that "but if you do, I won't mind..." She mentally slapped herself, then she and Gohan left.  
  
Moments after they walked out, Hercule Satan entered the room, yelling for his daughter. The servant had told him (his version of) the whole story, and Hercule WAS NOT PLEASED! "When I get my hands on that little..." he said, scaring the servant who had followed him back. The servant quickly ran off to find some other job to attend to, and Hercule just stormed around, imagining what he would do to Gohan when he saw him next.  
  
(Author's Note : Sorry, I just couldn't help myself on that line. I always get a kick out of Hercule announcing he will destroy/maim/hurt one of the Z fighters, especially since any one of them could flatten him with one arm tied behind their backs.)  
  
By this time, Gohan and Videl were nearly to their lake, but, as they approached it, they noticed that it had a few extra occupants, today. It seemed that a family had set up a camp there, so it looked like they were going somewhere else. "Well, Videl, where should we go today? We can't really go down there..."  
  
"How about Dende's lookout? I love the view from up there, and I haven't been there since, uh...you know." He thought about it for a minute, then looked at her and asked her if she was sure. "Sure I'm sure!" she said, grinning.  
  
"Dende's it is, then. It'll be nice to see Dende again, too." With that, the two of them took off for Dende's lookout. When they arrove, they saw Mr. Popo standing near the edge, though Dende was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Hi, Mr. Popo! Where is Dende at?"  
  
"Oh, its you kids! What brings you two up here?"  
  
"Well, Mr. Popo, we just were looking for someplace to come where we wouldn't be bothered, and it seemed like a good idea to come up here."  
  
Just then, a short little green guy came running out of the building. "Gohan! Videl! How are the two of you today? And what brings you up here?"  
  
"Well," Gohan said, answering that question again, "Videl and I were just looking for someplace quiet, and up here seemed like a great place to go."  
  
"Well, then...enjoy your stay, Gohan!" Dende walked over to Mr. Popo and began to look out at the planet, not wanting to disturb his friends' solitude. Gohan and Videl walked around and found a comfortable place to sit near the edge of the platform and looked out. They just stared out at the earth, seeing far and wide. Gohan looked out as far as he could see, noticing places he'd been and others he'd seen. Videl slid a little closer to the naive half-Saiyan, who either didn't notice or didn't know how to respond.  
  
Gohan was looking out at the place where they had fought with Androids 19 and 20 years ago when he noticed Videl move closer to him. "Maybe she's a little cold," he thought, remembering that it was only about 50 degrees out up here. "Well, what can I do to help warm her up...let's see...no coat, no shirt to take off...hmmm...I know!" Gohan reached an arm out and wrapped it around Videl, trying to help her warm up.  
  
That surprised Videl, who didn't know how to take it. Did he..actually CARE about her? "Well, of course he's my friend," she thought, "but...friends don't hold each other..." Trying to sort things out, she slid closer to him.  
  
Gohan noticed her slide in and held her tighter. "Wow...she must REALLY be cold...maybe it was a mistake to come all the way up here..." He also couldn't help notice how warm her body was. "Now, how can she be so cold when she's so warm?" he thought.  
  
At that moment, Dende looked over toward the two of them. "Ah, so that is why they wanted some solitude, eh, Popo?" He and Mr. Popo looked over at them, then back to looking out over the Earth. "Well, let's try not to bother them."  
  
Videl sat there, with Gohan's arm wrapped around her, still unsure of what to do. "Wow...I think he really does like me...he's gotta, the way he's holding me. This is such a dream come true! I've dreamt of Gohan so much lately, I knew it had to be something...and, when he saw me this morning, anyone else...I would have beaten them into the ground...but Gohan I just forgave..."   
  
That was when Videl decided to find out for sure. She leaned her head over on Gohan's shoulder and sighed, preparing herself. Gohan just wondered what was going on. She sure wasn't cold so..."Wow, that feels so...nice...with her leaning on my shoulder like that. Just like its always supposed to be this way..."  
  
"Ok, I'm ready!" Videl thought to herself. With that, she turned her head toward Gohan's and softly whispered his name. "Gohan..." Gohan turned and looked at Videl, who's face was only inches from his own.  
  
"Uh...yes, Videl?" He sat there, looking into her eyes, utterly transfixed by them. Videl leaned forward a bit, closing the gap between their faces and tilted her own a bit. Gohan only now began to see what was going on, and he was far too wrapped up in it to stop her, so he too leaned forward and tipped his head to the side. Their faces met in a passionate kiss, the first that the two had ever succumbed too, either with each other or with someone else. They stayed that way for a very long moment, and, when they had broken it, they just looked in one another's eyes, almost unable to look away.  
  
That was when they heard the WHIRR..CLICK! of an automatic camera. Their pose was broken by the noise, and they looked over to see Trunks and Goten snapping away. The boys knew the jig was up as soon as they were seen and raced off, toward Capsule Corp. It took Gohan and Videl a moment to register what had just happened, though it had surely broken the mood. Gohan realized there was no way he could hope to catch the boys with that much of a head start, then he remembered why they were up here in the first place. Videl just wondered how they had been found.  
  
(Author's Note : And just how HAD they been found? Don't forget, the Z fighters can follow you by your energy alone. And at this point, Gohan is the most powerful non-fused energy source on the planet.)  
  
"Ummm...Videl...didn't we come up here for a reason?"  
  
"Oh..yeah, you were telling me about...uh..Namek, right?" Videl struggled to remember, not only why they had come here, but where 'here' was. That little episode had stopped all thought processes for a while for her. Gohan wasn't quite himself, yet, either, so he excused himself to get some water. He returned a moment later with two glasses and handed one to Videl. They both drank up, and the cold water seemed to refresh their minds.  
  
"Well...uh...back to the story, ok? Let's see, where was I? Oh, yeah!" Gohan said, finally getting back into his groove. "The Ginyu Force!"  
  
"The who?" Videl asked, not sure if Gohan had explained them to her already and her brain was still frazzled or if he hadn't told her about them yet.  
  
"The Ginyu Force! They had just arrived, but we didn't quite know it yet. They were a band of famous space mercenaries who Frieza had hired to help find the dragon balls on Namek. And they were DORKS! When they got there, they did these silly little dances and poses, and you wouldn't believe how stupid they looked!" Videl just busted up laughing, unable to control herself. "What? What's so funny?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, Gohan! Nothing at all!" she said, fighting with all her willpower not to add her next thought. "It just sounds just like you when you introduce yourself as the 'Great Saiyaman!'" She couldn't help herself and it slipped out.  
  
"WHAT? I DO NOT LOOK LIKE THEM WHEN I POSE AS SAIYAMAN! I AM MUCH COOLER LOOKING THAN THEY EVER WERE!" Gohan's scream nearly deafened him and Videl, so he toned it down a bit. "You have to be kidding, Videl! I mean, they looked like total rejects! And Saiyaman looks SO cool!"  
  
"Yeah, you bet, Gohan..." Now that she thought about it, he didn't really look as bad as she had first thought he looked when he was Saiyaman. In fact, he looked pretty good...  
  
"Well, as I was saying, the Ginyu Force got there. We had just gotten back to the dragon balls and they challenged us to a fight. They were a lot stronger than us, and they played rock-scissors-paper to see who would fight us. This little four eyed guy would fight me and Krillin and the big one named Racoome would fight Vegeta. Well, lets say that the little one surprised us but couldn't quite beat us. You see, he could stop time, and he tried to get us both while time was stopped, but couldn't quite do it. Then, he stopped time for us and threw a tree at Krillin. Just before it connected, though, Vegeta killed the little guy and saved Krillin."  
  
"We were both pretty stunned at that, and I even thanked Vegeta, who said something about 'evening out the numbers.' Next, Racoome and Vegeta fought. It looked like Vegeta would easily win, but then Racoome did a Racoome Kick to Vegeta and sent him flying. They fought some more, and then Racoome did some sort of speed up manuever and started to trounce Vegeta. Krillin and I start to jump into the fight, but the others stomp us pretty good. And that is when my dad got there."  
  
  
  
Well, I believe I'll end the chapter there. Now, I know I didn't add a whole lot of the recounting into this chapter, but I hope that you are all satisfied with the Gohan/Videl interactions. If you want me to, I can put a bit more into them as Gohan tells the story (more cut scenes and the like) or I can stick to the story. That is a call for you, my loyal readers, to make. So, enjoy the story and please please please review! I love ya all for it!  
  
htmLord  
  



	9. The Fight with Frieza

Yay! Two chapters in a row! Aren't I special? Now that I'm done gloating, I proudly bring to you the 9th chapter of  
  
Gohan's Story of DragonBall  
OR  
How to Tell the Woman of Your Dreams You're a Space Alien  
  
  
"So, Gohan...what happens next?" Videl asked.  
  
"Well, like I said, my dad had just arrived, and Vegeta, Krillin and I were hurt pretty bad. Thankfully, Dad had some senzu beans with him. He gave me and Krillin a bean, then he even gave one to Vegeta. Krillin was really surprised at that and asked my dad how we were supposed to heal ourselves after fighting with the Ginyu Force. My dad just said he would deal with them himself. This is when Vegeta called my dad a 'Super Saiyan.'"  
  
"Supposedly, Super Saiyans were legendary fighters who hadn't been around in 1000 years. Since it had been so long and the stories of them were only passed down through the ages, Vegeta thought my dad was one. As it turned out, he wasn't yet. Super Saiyan is actually a form that powerful Saiyans can take. Its the one where we turn our hair gold and our eyes green. If I could, I'd show you right now."  
  
"Gohan, what do you mean 'if you could?'" Videl asked.  
  
"Well, lets just say that since the fight with Buu, its not...uh...safe for me to go Super Saiyan." Videl looked perplexed at this.  
  
"What do you mean 'not safe?' I've seen you do it before!"  
  
"Well...uh..." Gohan stammered, not wanting to tell her the real reason he couldn't do it. He just didn't want to sound pompous by saying that him going Super Saiyan would release enough power to destroy most of the solar system. So, he didn't. "I just can't anymore, Videl. Its something I gave up to help defeat Buu."  
  
"Oh, okay...I guess."  
  
"Back to the story, though. At this point, my dad walked up to Racoome, who seemed to want to fight first. Racoome used an attack on my dad, but missed. Then, they couldn't see my dad for a moment. When they finally found him, he gave them a choice, either leave or get lots of pain. Unfortunately, they chose pain. They seemed to think my dad was really fast but not very strong. Oh, how wrong they were!"  
  
"Racoome tries to use another attack, something like 'Racoome Ultra Fighting' something or other. Well, he doesn't even get a chance to finish the name of the attack before my dad fells him with one hit. Well, next, my dad offers to the other members of the Ginyu Force the chance to leave, but they do some silly pose and come at him. Well, my dad trounces them a bit too. He even blasts them merely with his energy! It was amazing how powerful my dad was."  
  
"Well, after a bit more fighting, my dad tells one of them to gather their fallen comrades and leave. Well, the guy runs off to tell Ginyu, their leader, and my dad watches him run off. Vegeta takes this time to come up and kill two of them, Racoome and another whose name I don't remember. We looked on, stunned that Vegeta would kill a helpless adversary. Vegeta defends his actions, then tells us that Dad has to be a Super Saiyan to defeat the frightening power of Frieza. Vegeta couldn't have been more right, though we didn't know it yet."  
  
"At this point, we were wondering why Frieza hadn't summoned the Eternal Dragon yet. Vegeta asked us how we knew, and we told him about how night falls on the entire planet when the dragon is summoned. My dad figured it out, too. You see, Frieza didn't know the proper words to summon the Eternal Dragon. That was when we wondered where Frieza was. My dad pointed off in the distance, toward the elder's house. We freaked at the thought of Frieza killing the elder Namek, but then we realized he went there to discover the secret to using the balls."  
  
"At this point, Ginyu and one of his men came back. Dad told me and Krillin to use the Dragon Radar to find the balls while he and Vegeta fought with these two. Krillin and I raced off after the radar. We got to Bulma, grabbed the radar, and race off. Bulma had tried to stop us to find out what was going on, but we were in too much of a hurry to stay and chat. The only thing I said as I left was that my dad was here. She said something as I left, but I didn't catch it."  
  
"We race off toward the balls, which are hidden near Frieza's ship. We get them out and then Krillin says the summoning, but it didn't work! We were wondering why until we noticed Ginyu and his man coming. My dad and Vegeta must have lost, so we hid. But, when we looked out at them, it was my dad, wearing a scouter, and a Ginyu trooper! Well, Krillin yells out to them and runs out to see what's going on."  
  
"My dad asked how Krillin had found the balls, which made me wonder. Then he asked if we had made a wish yet. 'Shouldn't he know?' I had thought. That was when Krillin realized my dad had a scouter on, and he asked why Dad was acting strange and wearing a scouter. He took a step toward Krillin, and I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped up and shouted a warning to Krillin, who jumped back."  
  
"Well, those two knew their cover was blown, so they did one of their stupid Ginyu poses and declared who they were. A moment later, Ginyu's body (with my dad in it) came up and tried to explain things. He also told us we could defeat his body. You see, Ginyu didn't know all the techniques King Kai had taught my dad, so he couldn't power up nearly as much as my dad could."  
  
"Well, we fought with him, and Krillin and I were trashing Dad's body. Vegeta came out of Frieza's ship and started to fight with the other guy, but it didn't last long. It only took him a short amount of time to kill him. My dad wasn't pleased with how Vegeta killed people so much. Then, Vegeta started to beat on my dad's body, too. My dad's body was looking pretty roughed up when my dad tells us to stop. Then, his body shouted out 'CHANGE!' and a beam shot out at Vegeta."  
  
"My dad jumped in front of the beam and he and Ginyu traded bodies back. Supposedly, that is what happened to my dad in the first place. Well, Ginyu was pretty mad at that, but then he tried it again, but a frog jumped up in the way. Since Ginyu had to say 'change' to trade bodies, he was kind of stuck in that form."  
  
"Next, we looked over my dad. He was pretty roughed up and so Vegeta put him into a medical pod in Frieza's ship. Then he gave me and Krillin new clothes, specifically, Saiyan armor like the stuff that I showed you earlier. We didn't want to wear it back then, since it made us look like the bad guys, but we did anyway."  
  
"Well, Krillin ran off toward the elder's place then, since Frieza was there, and I stayed behind. Well, about two hours later, I was pretty worried, that is, until I sensed two people coming. I met up with them, and it was Dende and Krillin. We flew back to camp and got the balls, but while we were looking for a place to set them, we sensed Frieza, coming in FAST."  
  
"Dende quickly summoned the dragon (apparently, the summoning had to be done in Namekian) and he appears. The dragon was much bigger there than it is here on earth, and it surprised us when it asked for 3 wishes. Well, first we wish to bring back all those that Nappa and Vegeta had killed, but the dragon told us he couldn't resurrect groups, only individuals. I started to panic, but then, I heard Piccolo's voice. He told me to wish him back, since that would also restore Kami and our dragon balls."  
  
"Next, since Piccolo thinks he might be a match for Frieza, we should wish him to Namek to help out. Well, we didn't specify a location, so Piccolo came to SOMEWHERE on Namek, but he was there. We were going to hold on to the last wish, but Vegeta came out and tried to wish for immortality. Unfortunately, the elder died and the dragon disappeared before he could complete his wish."  
  
"Well, suffice it to say that Vegeta was MAD. But we had bigger fish to fry. Frieza had arrived. Frieza demanded that he be allowed to fight with Vegeta, and Vegeta was ready. The two of them powered way up, and it impressed Krillin and I quite a bit. But then, Vegeta told Frieza to take his true form and fight at full power. This stunned us! He wasn't fully powered up yet???"  
  
"Well, Frieza didn't see a problem with that, so he transformed. It was absolutely amazing! He was so much more powerful than us it wasn't funny. To show off, he obliterated a small mountain and the blast threw us quite a ways. But then he attacked and hurt Krillin, bad. Let's just say that I was pretty mad, and I went ballistic. You've never seen me go ballistic, have you, Videl?"  
  
"No, I can't say that I have, Gohan...Wait! Yes, I have! The Cell Games! I saw you when you and Cell were fighting for a bit, that is, until the TV went out."   
  
Gohan remembered that day, and he remembered why the TV had went out. "That was when Cell had killed 16 and I had DEFINITELY went ballistic. In fact, as I recall, it was me powering up that knocked the TV's out!" He snickered at that thought.  
  
"What is so funny, Gohan?" Gohan just shook his head.  
  
"Nothing, just thinking about stuff. Back to the story?" Videl nodded. "Ok, well, I went ballistic. I don't exactly remember how it happened, but I REALLY gave Frieza a beating, at least for a few moments. I just had to save Krillin. Well, Dende had saved Krillin while I had kept Frieza busy, but Frieza was far from defeated. He really did a number on me. In fact, if it weren't for Dende, I would've died there on Namek. That reminds me, I need to thank Dende for that someday..."  
  
"When I came back to, Dende's hands were on my once broken neck, and Frieza appeared blinded. Later, Krillin told me he had used the Solar Flare to blind him. And that was when Piccolo actually got there. Piccolo and Frieza fought a bit after Piccolo told us to get out of there, and it seemed to be a pretty even fight. That is, until Frieza got in a few good hits."  
  
"Well, Piccolo chose that moment to remove his heavy training clothes and he told Frieza that he was ready to fight for real. Frieza, too, told us that he was ready to fight for real, and that he still had two more forms, each much more powerful than this one! He then transformed into this hideous looking thing that was intensely powerful. Piccolo was no match for Frieza at this point."  
  
"Piccolo tried to run back a bit to gain some distance, but Frieza was much too fast. I jumped in to try and help, but I couldn't really do anything. Piccolo had to save me from my own attack. Then, Frieza told us that he would just skip up to his final form, and then, for no reasons that I could fathom at the time, Krillin nailed Vegeta with an energy attack square in the chest."  
  
"Well, I took Piccolo to Dende and Krillin, hoping to have Dende heal him. At this point, Krillin told me about why he shot Vegeta. Vegeta had asked him to. You see, Saiyans become much more powerful when they are damaged or nearly killed but survive. So, Vegeta was trying to become much stronger. Dende is still mad at Vegeta for killing a village of Nameks, though, so he wouldn't heal him."  
  
"Well, we finally convince Dende to heal Vegeta, especially since we really need him, when Frieza makes his last shape change. At that point, he looked like a small white lizard, or something kind of like that. Its hard to explain. Well, Frieza started things big, and used a blast from his finger that killed Dende in one shot. Then, he tried to kill me, but Vegeta saved me. He said he just wanted an audience, but...."  
  
"Well, Vegeta and Frieza fight next, and Vegeta just got himself beat pretty quick. He used a mammoth energy attack, and Frieza just batted it aside. Then Frieza just started to pound on Vegeta, who was nearly helpless. He was about to kill Vegeta when my dad got there. The healing tank was done and he was ready to fight again. He stopped Frieza's attack, deflected his finger beams, and looked really cool doing it."  
  
"At that point, Vegeta said the reason my dad was so powerful was that he was a Super Saiyan. Well, Frieza was pretty annoyed at that old joke, which Vegeta had been spouting off about for a while, so he just killed Vegeta. My dad asked Frieza why he had killed a helpless man, but Vegeta wasn't quite dead yet. He told my dad about how Frieza had destroyed the Saiyan homeworld, then told my dad to take the last step and become a Super Saiyan for him. Then he died. My dad made him a grave with an energy blast and threw him in, buried him, then said some sort of eulogy. I couldn't tell what he said, I was too far away."  
  
"Well, next my dad and Frieza started fighting. It seemed pretty even, but then Frieza said that he wasn't using all his power. My dad responded, saying that he wasn't, either. I couldn't believe it, but Piccolo told me to concentrate and I would be able to see. He was right! Then, my dad and Frieza raced off to some other island to fight. We followed their energies, and it seemed pretty even until Frieza's power started to shoot upward. A little bit later, my dad's shot up. We didn't know what to think, only that it was some fight going on over there."  
  
At that point, Gohan felt something hit his shoulder. It was Videl's head. She must have fallen asleep a moment ago. He glanced down at his watch, since time wasn't the same here as it was back in Satan City. The only thing that stopped him from falling over when he noticed the time was that Videl was on his shoulder, sleeping. It was almost 1 am back home! Oh, he was going to be in so much trouble!  
  
  
  
  
How right you are, Gohan. Well, what did you all think of that chapter? Getting better? I tried to cover a little more story in that one, especially since I didn't cover much in the last one, and, like I was told, I wouldn't be done for about 20 more chapters at that rate. Well, read and review, but most importantly, ENJOY!  
  
htmLord 


	10. A Little Interlude

Here comes another chapter, and its number 10! So, that makes this my 10th Epiversary Chapter! Free kudos to anyone who reviews this chapter! ;)  
  
Gohan's Story of DragonBall  
OR  
How to Tell the Woman of Your Dreams You're a Space Alien  
  
  
Gohan flew toward Satan City, doing his best not to wake his precious cargo, Videl. She had fallen asleep listening to him tell his story at Dende's, and now he was heading toward his execution. Or, at least that is what Mr. Hercule Satan would probably have in store for him when he took Videl home. Too bad there wasn't any other option...  
  
Videl held onto Gohan tightly, apparently having some sort of dream. Her arms held him as if there was no other recourse, and she snuggled up to his body. "She appears so content," Gohan thought. He couldn't have been more right.  
  
In her dream, Videl held onto Gohan as they lay on the ground outside his home. They were laying out under the stars, naming constellations up in the sky and watching the occasional cloud pass over them. Videl thought to herself how wonderful it was out here, alone with Gohan. It was so peaceful, so perfect. It only made her want to hold Gohan tighter, so she tightened her hold. The wind blew by them, playing with their hair, and she merely sighed and snuggled closer to Gohan, until she fell asleep.  
  
Back in the real world, Videl sighed then relaxed her grip on Gohan a little. Gohan realized she must have finished dreaming and truly fallen asleep, so he made sure not to wake her. This entire time, he had been thinking of what to do. If he just walked up to the front door and knocked, Hercule would come barreling out, yelling his brains out and wake Videl. But, if he didn't take her home, he would be in some REAL trouble. What to do, what to do?  
  
Then, it hit him. He had a plan now, and hopefully, it would work. A few moments later, Gohan saw Videl's house. As expected, the living room light was on, so Hercule was probably up, waiting for us... "OK, I'm gonna do this!" Gohan thought, rallying himself on. He then flew around back to Videl's window, the same window he had...uh...surprised her at earlier that day. Hoping for luck, he tried to pull the window open.  
  
No dice. It was either latched or locked. He looked into the room, and saw that the latch was centered at the bottom of the window, just above the sill. He concentrated his energy, creating a tiny cutting energy beam and sliced the latch free, then pulled the window open.  
  
He quietly flew into Videl's room and lay her on her bed. He was about to leave when he heard her murmur "Gohan..." and then saw her shiver a bit. He moved back to her bed, gently lifted her up, pulled back her sheets and laid her underneath them. He then pulled the covers up over her, and stepped back. He was about to leave when he was overcome by an irresistable urge. He slowly stepped forward, leaned down, and gently kissed her on the forehead. Then, he silently moved back to the window, flew out, then shut it behind him.  
  
Unbeknownst to him, Hercule had heard him open the window and watched the entire thing. He then moved back to the living room, doing his best not to wake his daughter. He was surprised, a moment later, when a light knock was heard from the door. He went to the door himself, instead of calling for a servant, and opened it. Gohan stood at the door, tensed and ready to act, looking into Hercule's eyes. When he saw that Hercule wasn't going to yell, he released the tension from his body. Hercule beckoned him into the living room.  
  
"I saw what you did, boy. I respect that you did that for her. Now, tell me why you are so late." Hercule was uncharacteristically calm for a father who's only daughter came home at nearly 2 AM with her boyfriend. For that matter, he was uncharacteristically calm for Hercule Satan in general! Caught offguard, Gohan fully explained everything, minus the kiss up at Dende's. Afterward, Hercule just nodded.  
  
"I'm glad that you are honest about it, boy. Now, go home before your mother worries any more. She'll talk to you when you get home." With that, Hercule got up and let Gohan out. "Oh, he isn't going to enjoy THAT!" Hercule thought, recalling his earlier conversation with Chi Chi. He shuddered at the thought.  
  
About ten minutes later, Gohan landed outside his house. He slowly crept through the front door, careful not to let it creak. Unfortunately, his mother was sitting in the kitchen with the lights out, waiting for him. "Gohan," she said, forcefully, "what are you doing, getting in so late?"  
  
"Uh...I..um...I'll tell you in the morning!" Gohan said, starting to run up to his room. His mother, however, stopped him before he could hit the stairs.  
  
"No. You will tell me now, young man." Again, Chi Chi's voice had so much force behind it, it truly scared Gohan. And so, for the second time that night, Gohan sat down and told the story. Again, minus the kiss at Dende's.  
  
"Well, that's all well and good, Gohan, but in any case, you are grounded! No going out with Videl or anything else, for that matter, for one whole week. And THAT is final." Chi Chi sat back in her chair after that and just stared at Gohan, waiting for him to go to bed. He took the hint and scurried off to bed, making sure to set his alarm before falling to sleep.  
  
The next morning, Gohan sat up just moments before his alarm was to go off. He hurried downstairs and helped his mother make breakfast, then rapidly did the dishes (Super Saiyan speed really pays off in the kitchen!). He kissed his mother on the cheek then raced off to school, nearly forgetting his books in the process. But, he retrieved them and made it to school in record time. He was a whole five minutes early.  
  
Videl, on the other hand, was not early for school. Her father had given her the scolding of a lifetime when she had gotten up that morning. And she had NOT been ready for it. She had still been a bit confused as to how she wound up in her bed. She knew that she and Gohan had been at Dende's and then she remembered half falling asleep, lying with him near his house, holding him tight to her, watching the sky. But that was it. That, and the kiss. She definitely remembered the kiss! But, she didn't remember what had hit her window; the latch was totally melted away!  
  
So, she made it to school a little late. The teacher dismissed it as her 'civic duties,' but it really focused more on the domestic sort. It wasn't until the first interclass break that Videl and Gohan got a chance to talk. Videl, slightly misconstruing the previous night, walked right up to Gohan and planted a kiss on his cheek. Nearly half the school saw it, and then they saw Gohan blush more fiercely than they had ever seen him blush before.   
  
Videl, noticing his blushing, said "What's wrong, Gohan? Its just a little peck on the cheek!" Gohan was still blushing, though he was getting it under control.  
  
"Uh...what was that for, Videl?" he stammered. She just looked at him, incredulously. Then it all clicked for Gohan. The kiss! At Dende's! "Oh, geez, I'm sorry, Videl...I just wasn't thinking..."  
  
"Let me guess, you got it pretty bad from your mom, too?"  
  
"Yeah, and from your dad!"  
  
"What do you mean, from my dad?"  
  
"Well, after you fell asleep, I took you home, and, let's just say your dad and I had a 'talk.'"  
  
"Oh, poor Gohan! How bad was it?"  
  
"Not as bad as I had thought. He didn't even yell." That sent alarms howling in Videl's head.  
  
"He didn't yell?" she thought. "He must really like Gohan...or maybe he's scared of him...or...something."  
  
At this point, Gohan was trying to get her attention and waving his hand before her face. As that wasn't working, he looked around, and seeing the halls almost empty, took a more drastic course of action. He kissed her. Firmly, but not quite passionately, on the lips. And THAT brought her out of her daze.  
  
Videl just looked at him, unable to discern what had brought THAT on, until Gohan started to say something. However, he was interrupted by the bell to begin second period, and, knowing what would happen if they were late, did something else drastic.  
  
Knowing that he and Videl had the same class up next and that they had a few moments until the bell stopped tolling, he picked her up and zanzokened (that is the name for what they do when they move so fast they blur in and out of sight) down the hall, through the door, and to their seats before the bell could finish. The teacher, surprised at seeing two of her students 'appear' in their seats, reached down, picked up a cup of coffee from her desk, and took a LONG pull off it. Then, she looked up and saw them sitting there still. She dismissed her earlier notion that they weren't here as sleepiness, and then she went on with the class.  
  
Soon enough after that incident, it was lunchtime. Gohan and Videl sat down at a table and started talking, first about their latest bout with their respective parent, then about the day before. "So, Gohan, what did happen last night?"  
  
"Well, you fell asleep on my shoulder up at Dende's and I took you home. I had to break in through your window so that your dad's yelling wouldn't wake you up, but apparently, he caught me. He and I talked a bit, and no, he didn't yell at me at all. He left that for my mom. I think they talked at some point last night. Well, then I went home and got sent to bed, and now I'm grounded until next Monday!"  
  
"Well, that's great. So am I. I'm not even allowed to help the police after school. Not allowed out of the house past 4 is pretty tight, you know?"  
  
"Tell me about it... well, call you tonight?"  
  
"Yep, as soon as you can. Just make sure you use MY line, that way, my dad won't find out!" Videl picked up her lunch after that and went to dispose of her garbage. Gohan followed her, and then, right after they had trashed their paper plates, he swung around her, pecked her on the cheek, then ran off to class. Videl just stood there, one hand where he had kissed her, dazed again.  
  
  
Okay, no story that chapter, but I'm doing a double update, so no sweat, k? Remember, free kudos to all the reviewers of the 10th Epiversary Chapter!  
  
htmLord 


	11. Super Saiyan Goku

And, here is the second of two for this update!  
  
Gohan's Story of DragonBall  
OR  
How to Tell the Woman of Your Dreams You're a Space Alien  
  
  
That night, Gohan waited until his mother had left. She and Bulma were headed for the mall to do a little ladies night out thing, and 18 was even supposed to show up. As soon as she was definitely gone, he headed for the phone.  
  
Unfortunately, his brother blockaded the way. "Hi, Gohan!"  
  
"What do you want, squirt?" Gohan asked, about to step past his little brother.  
  
"Oh, I just want you to train with me! C'mon, it'll be fun!"  
  
"No, not now, Goten. I want to talk to Videl."  
  
"Oh, Videl..." Goten said in a sing song manner, "I think that if you don't train with me, I'll have to show mom that picture me and Trunks took..."  
  
"Aw, GEEZ!" Gohan thought, "Blackmailed AGAIN! And this time, by my own brother...What is it with people blackmailing me?"  
  
"Well...?" Goten asked, seeing as how his brother had not answered yet.  
  
"Fine. Let's go train," Gohan said, utterly unenthused. The two of them went out and sparred for about an hour and a half, with Gohan complaining about wanting to go in and call Videl just about every 5 minutes. Finally, Goten got sick of his older brother's whining and let him go.  
  
"I have to remember that trick," Gohan thought, running toward his home. As soon as he got there, he picked up the phone and called Videl on her line.  
  
"Hello?" she asked, quietly.  
  
"Hey, Videl!" Gohan said enthusiastically. "Sorry I took so long! Goten decided to blackmail me with that picture of us the other day."  
  
"Wow, Gohan. Does everyone blackmail you, or does it just seem like that?"  
  
"Well, so far, its only been Angela, you, and now my brother. That's only three."  
  
Videl thought back to when she had blackmailed Gohan into teaching her how to fly. Well, if it wouldn't have been for that, they probably wouldn't be as close as they are now. So, it was for the best.  
  
Gohan noticed the silence on the line, so he tapped the phone once or twice, but then Videl said "Hey, I'm here. Just thinking about some stuff. So, are you going to tell me more of your story, or what?"  
  
"Well, I can if you want. I guess I don't remember where I left off, though." Really, Gohan just wanted to find out when she fell asleep without having to ask her that.  
  
"The last thing I remember was you saying that this Frieza character and your dad had went to fight on some island and that you guys didn't know who was going to win."  
  
"Ok, I remember now. My dad and Frieza were fighting and we didn't know who would win. Then, we noticed my dad use a REALLY powerful Kamehameha on Frieza. We could see and feel it from where we were, so it HAD to be a big one. I was getting a bit scared and I wanted to go help my dad, but Piccolo wouldn't let me. Piccolo then pointed out why."  
  
"My father was creating a huge Spirit Bomb, much like the one he used to defeat Majin Buu, and Frieza seemed to be just letting him. Piccolo then gave me and Krillin some of his power and told us to stay and wait while he went to help my dad. Well, we couldn't let Piccolo and Dad do it alone, so we went to help. We each blasted Frieza with an energy attack that caught him off guard, and my dad used the Spirit Bomb."  
  
"The blast annihilated a huge section of the ocean and the entire island Frieza had been on, but we couldn't find my dad or Piccolo at first. Finally, they surfaced from the water. Piccolo had saved my dad! We were sure Frieza was dead, and so we started to talk about going home."  
  
"We couldn't have been more wrong. Krillin saw him first, and he blasted Piccolo. He was angry, too, because we had nearly killed him. My dad told us to leave, but Frieza wasn't about to let that happen. He killed Krillin, just like that! My dad got REALLY mad and he told me to take Piccolo, find Bulma, and get off of Namek. I didn't want to at first, but he really gave me no choice. And THAT is when the first of us went Super Saiyan."  
  
"My dad was so mad at Frieza for all that he had done, and it just snapped something inside him. You see, becoming a Super Saiyan isn't a choice, it just happens. We have learned to cause it to happen, but it still is a spontaneous event. When a Saiyan becomes extremely angry, he can, sometimes, become a Super Saiyan. And that is what had happened on Namek."  
  
"Now, most of the rest of this part is just what my dad has told me, since I wasn't there to see it, so it might not be as vivid. Well, my dad and Frieza fought, and my dad was pounding him. Then, Frieza launched an attack into the planet in an attempt to destroy it, but it wasn't enough to do it immediately. It would take 5 minutes for the planet to explode, and so my dad had about that long to get away. Frieza didn't want to let him get away, though."  
  
"Well, Frieza powered up and my dad fought with him some more, with the same results as before. My dad was trashing Frieza, and then he decided it was time to leave and that Frieza wouldn't survive the destruction of the planet. Frieza wouldn't have that, so he sent an cutting energy attack after my dad. My dad made it follow him all the way back to Frieza and it sliced him apart."  
  
"Well, at this point, my dad was WAY too nice for his own good. He gave Frieza enough energy so that he could move on his own and that he could get off of Namek. Frieza, not wanting to lose to my father, used that energy to attack my dad. My dad counterattacked and the blast destroyed Frieza."  
  
"At that point, though, it seemed there was no way for my dad to survive. There just wasn't enough time to get off the planet. First he tried Frieza's ship, but it didn't work. Then, just in time, he found another ship and blasted off as fast as he could. Let's just say that he didn't take the most direct path to Earth, though, so we all thought he hadn't made it."  
  
"As for the rest of us, those back on Earth had used the dragon balls there to resurrect everyone that Frieza had killed, then used the last wish from the Namekian Dragon to send everyone except my dad and Frieza to Earth. So, we were all back on Earth...ooops! I gotta go, Videl..my mom just pulled in! Bye!" Gohan quickly set the phone back down and then sat on the couch, waiting for his mom to come in.  
  
When she did, the first words out of her mouth were "Did you enjoy your phone call?" Gohan, for the life of him, could not figure out how she knew, until she walked over and rubbed his ear a bit. To his surprise, it hurt! He then reached up and rubbed it, and it was quite raw. He must have been holding the phone so tightly to his head that...! Oh, great...  
  
Well, at that point, Gohan told his mother good night and ran up to his room. He definitely didn't need any more trouble, and even though she hadn't specifically said he couldn't use the phone, long distance (especially all the way to Videl's!) wasn't cheap, and she probably would have his head for this one, too.  
  
On the other end, Videl had finally sat the receiver back in the cradle and was laying on her bed. She quickly drifted off to sleep. That night, she had a dream where someone who matched the description of Frieza was here on Earth, terrorizing the land, and then that Gohan and his father fought him off. She also had a dream, much like the one from the other night, with Gohan and her laying on a hill near his house, looking up at the stars.  
  
  
  
  
Well, I hope everyone is satisfied, I did two chapters! I am going to try to get some more up, but, come the first of the month, I may have to switch internet carriers, so I may be offline for a time. Hope to have lots of reviews when I get back, and, until then...!  
  
htmLord 


End file.
